


The Parent Trap

by Pastaaddict



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Separation, Unknown Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: The adopted son of Roderich Edelstein and the adopted son of Antonio Carriedo meet at Camp Hetalia and, at first, don't like each other but after they forced to spend time together (due to a prank war), they discover a secret about their fathers....and themselves....
Relationships: Austria/Spain (Hetalia), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This story is a bit of a risk. It's one I began a while ago and I'm going back to and I have the first few chapters written but after that, updating might be a bit erratic but I'll try to keep on track. I don't usually pair Austria with Spain but I want to do this story with the Italies as twins (I know they're not twins but, for the purpose of this story, I'm going with that). That said, enjoy...
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or The Parent Trap...

The moonlight reflected off the water as the cruise ship sailed through the night while everyone gathered around the happy couple who had just been married in the last port they had stopped at. They had been invited to dine at the Captain's table and the evening was just magical for the newly-weds. They walked out on to the deck to gaze at the moon before retiring for their wedding night.

“I can believe this is happening, Antonio!” Roderich said as he leant against his new Spanish husband who put his arm around the shoulders of his dark-haired, violet eyed Austrian spouse.

“I know,” Antonio replied, his green eyes gazing into Roderich's eyes, their dark hair mingling as Antonio put his head against Roderich's. “I keep expecting to wake up and find that this is all a dream!”

“If it is, I don't want to wake up,” Roderich claimed and Antonio bend down and softly kissed him. Roderich put his hand around Antonio's nape to prevent him moving away. A need of air finally made them break the kiss.

“Let's go inside,” Antonio said, taking Roderich's hand and they left the deck to go to their cabin for their wedding night.

* * * * *

_Two years later ….._

“Aren't they the most beautiful boys you've ever seen?” Roderich said as his housekeeper, Elizaveta came hurrying over to Roderich and Antonio as they brought their newly adopted sons home. Their maid, Emma, a lovely girl with blonde hair held back with a band and green eyes, also came to coo over the infants. Roderich was holding one of the one year olds, asleep in his arms while Antonio carried the other one who was awake but a little fussy, spitting out the pacifier that Antonio kept trying to put into his mouth. He had a fuzz of reddish brown hair with what looked like a little curl, springing out to the right and the child's eyes were turning a caramel brown with an expression that looked like he would cut loose and give everybody Hell at any given moment. The child Roderich held had hair that was more auburn with a similar curl on the left of his head and Roderich had seen earlier that the little boy had eyes that were similarly coloured to his older brother by fifteen minutes. He looked so angelic as he snoozed away.

“Oh, they're absolutely gorgeous!” Elizaveta gushed as Roderich allowed her to take the sleeping infant into her arms.

“Which one is Feliciano and which is Lovino?” Emma asked as Roderich stroke the baby's cheek like a proud father.

“This is Feliciano,” he said. “Antonio's holding Lovino! He's definitely the more boisterous of the two.” Lovino demonstrated that by giving out a loud WAH!

“Shush, Lovi!” Antonio said, rocking Lovino to soothe him. “Look at how red he is, Roderich! He looks like a little _tomate!_ ” Lovino took exception and gave a louder WAH! Elizaveta carried Feliciano over to look at Lovino.

“Now, now, young man!” she scolded, softly and Lovino stopped crying to look at the pretty lady with the green eyes and long brown hair who was talking to him. Then he gave her a big smile. Elizaveta smiled at Lovino and then looked down at sleepy Feliciano and cuddled him closer.

“They're just too cute!” she squealed like a fangirl. “It's such ashamed what happened to their family! And their poor grandfather!”

The twins parents had died in a car accident, leaving the baby boys in the guardianship of their terminally-ill grandfather, Romulus Vargas, who realised that he could not cope with raising two boys he would probably never see grow up and begged his friend, Wolfgang Beilschmidt, to help and he suggested that his newly married grandson Roderich and his husband, Antonio adopt the boys and the couple eagerly agreed to the plan and Romulus signed over guardianship to the Edelstein-Carriedos.

“Romulus is happy, knowing his grandsons won't be alone when he's gone,” Roderich replied. “I think the worry was making him worse but now he can rest easy. We'll take them to see him until the end and we promised to leave them with the name Vargas but, to all intents and purposes, they're our sons now.”

“And we'll raise them to be happy,” Antonio swore. “Our precious boys. Could life get any better?” He cuddled Lovino who hit him in the nose, making everybody laugh so he did it again.

Life was indeed perfect!

* * * * *

It was a shame it could not stay that way!

Cracks in their marriage began to appear that they kept hidden from the dying Romulus when they took their boys to see him but, after the man died, the cracks got bigger. Roderich refused to talk about their problems and Antonio's solution was to laugh through them but it made things worse. A year after adopting the boys, the Edelstein-Carriedo marriage fell apart and they divorced. In order to not have to deal with each other, Roderich kept custody of Feliciano and Antonio stayed the legal guardian of Lovino. They parted, never expecting to see each other again and separated the boys, never telling them that they had a twin somewhere else in the world. After all, it was unlikely that they would ever meet so it was better that they remained ignorant of the fact.

Wasn't it?

* * * * *

_Austria.... Fourteen years later....._

“I'm going to miss you, you know,” Elizaveta said as she stood by Feliciano's bed, handing him clothes that the auburn-haired boy packed in his suitcase to go to the camp in America that his father, Roderich Edelstein thought would be beneficial for Feliciano to attend, being famous for it's international program, bringing young people together from all around the world to promote cultural understanding. It was difficult to get a place and this was the first year that Roderich had managed it. “Do you have to go halfway around the world for four weeks?” Feli turned to look at his father's Hungarian housekeeper.

“Ve~ Papa's been trying to get a place for me for years,” Feli explained. “I can't say no now! It's only four weeks, Miss Elizaveta!” Feliciano stood up from the bed, went to his only mother figure and wrapped his arms around her to hug her and she hugged back.

“Four weeks too long, Feli,” she said and kissed him on the forehead. Feli ve-ed as he gave himself up to the motherly feeling that Elizaveta wrapped him up in. “We better finish packing! Your Papa wants to leave for the airport and we need to leave in good time, just in case your Papa gets lost, you know what his sense of direction is like!” Feli smiled at the woman who had essentially been his mother all his life. At one time, she and his Papa were to be married to give Feliciano a proper mother but, in the end, they decided to stay as they were. Elizaveta had still been Feli's mother figure and she had been named as Feliciano's guardian, should anything happen to Roderich. Elizaveta knew that Roderich liked her but felt it was unfair to Roderich for him to marry someone he did not really love. There had only been one he had ever loved and he was beyond Roderich's reach.

Elizaveta hugged the boy she had helped raise for the past fourteen years again as she was going to miss him as much as Roderich. He was her unofficial son and she loved him with all her heart.

“I'll miss you, my beautiful boy!” she whispered into his ear. “Finish packing! Your Papa needs to get back to the school afterwards.” Roderich had achieved world acclaim with his music and went on to open a prestigious music school that lots of rich families were eager to get their offspring into. After taking Feliciano to the airport and seeing him on to the plane, he would be returning to close the school for the summer. Elizaveta kissed Feliciano's cheek and left the room. Feliciano felt a tear trickle down his cheek at the thought of being away from home for so long but there was one piece he was taking with him. He opened the bedside cabinet and took out a photograph with a tear pattern down one side, of a happy looking, dark haired man with forest green eyes. Feli looked at it longingly and then put it into his carry-on.

Outside the room, Elizaveta wept a little tear. She was missing Feli already and he had not even left yet!

* * * * *

_Spain...._

“Lovi!” Antonio called up the stairs of his house which sat in the middle of his vineyard to his son who was packing to go to the camp that Antonio had finally managed to get a place in for Lovino. Antonio was going to miss his little Lovi but it was for his son. “Have you finished packing? We need to get on the road to get to the airport in time.”

“Yeah, yeah!” came the grousing down the stairs. “Keep your tomatoes on, Jerk!” Anyone would think that Lovino was being disrespectful but Antonio was used to Lovino. He found it hard to show his real feelings and hid them behind hostility but Antonio had long since learnt to read Lovino. As much as he wanted to go to this camp, Lovino was going to miss home but did not want to admit it so he settled for snarky comments.

Antonio watched as a fifteen year old with red-brown hair and a curl on the right side of his head with a carry-on bag over his shoulder, came down the stairs carrying his suitcase and dropped it to the floor when he reached his father.

“Awwh, dammit,” he swore. “Just wait a moment!” And he dove back upstairs to his room. He reached under his bed and pulled out a tin, opening it and taking out a photograph with a ripped edge. In the photo was a man with violet eyes and dark hair that had a funny curl that turned up over his head with a smile on his face, holding up a glass of wine. No way was Lovino going without that!

He slipped the picture into his carry-on and ran back down the stairs. Just as Emma hurried into the hallway.

“Oh, Thank Goodness!” she exclaimed. “I thought I wouldn't get here in time!” And she wrapped her arms around Lovino and held him tight. Like Elizaveta with Feliciano, she had watched Lovino grow up and thought of him as her own little boy and would miss him over the next six weeks.

“You write whenever you can, okay?” she requested, giving Lovino a kiss on the cheek which made him go bright red. Antonio loved it when his son blushed like a tomato.

“I will!” Lovino promised. He was always nice to Emma! Probably because he had a little crush on her. Finally they broke the hug.

“Right, I'm ready!” he huffed. “Let's get going so I can get on the damn plane!” Antonio looked into his son's caramel eyes and pulled him into a hug. Lovino's arms began flapping in panic.

“Hey, let the hell go!” he yelled but Antonio just kept hugging him.

“I'm going to miss you, Lovi!” he declared. Lovino pulled out of his hug and huffed.

“Whatever!” he groused. “Can we go please?” Antonio picked up Lovino's suitcase and they made their way to the car.

* * * * *

Elizaveta wept as she hugged Feli at the departure gate as he prepared to go and board the plane. She did not want to let go but, unfortunately, she had to.

“You write to us everyday,” she ordered, tearfully. Roderich patted her on her shoulder.

“The poor boy won't have time to do anything else if he does that,” he said, turning to Feli. “Write every week!” Feli threw his arms around his father.

“I'll miss you, Papa!” he said and Roderich patted him on the back.

“I'll miss you too,” he admitted. “Better get on the plane or we won't be missing each other! Remember to keep up your violin!” Feli promised he would and went through the departure gate, turning to wave back at Roderich and Elizaveta before disappearing from sight. Elizaveta wiped her eyes with her handkerchief.

“It's going to be quiet without him,” she said. Roderich did not say anything.

_'I know it will!'_ he thought, instead.

* * * * *

“ _Chigi!_ Will you stop hugging me, Jerk Bastard?!” Lovino complained, struggling to get out of his Papa's grip. “Everyone's looking at us! I don't like being seen with you when you're acting stupid!” Antonio translated that into _I'm going to miss you but I don't want you or any of these people to know that!_

“I'm going to miss you too, Lovi!” Antonio sobbed on his son's shoulders. “Write every week! Please!”

“If it'll get you to shut the Hell up!” Lovino replied, scathingly. “Now let me go so I can get on that damn plane!” Antonio gave Lovino a kiss on the forehead and let him go. Lovino rubbed his head where the kiss had been placed, picked up his carry-on and went to the departure gate.

“Love you, Lovi!” Antonio called out. Lovino scowled as some people nearby snickered, flipped his Papa off and disappeared.

Antonio wiped a single tear from his eye. His little Lovi was growing up! It was a shame that he was doing it without his other father and his brother and he idly wondered what was happening with his ex-husband and other son!

* * * * *

Both boys arrived in America and coaches were waiting to take them and others who had arrived to the camp. Feli was on the first coach and he watched excitedly as he saw the huts and buildings come into view. Behind him, in the other coach, Lovino felt the same excitement and both boys knew they had arrived at Camp Hetalia!


	2. Face To face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face it! It was going to happen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the thing that was going to happen. Thanks to Boris's announcement on Friday, I'm no longer going to work for the foreseeable. One good thing is I have more time for this story so here's an early new chapter to help with the boredom of self-isolation. Enjoy!

Three women, wearing practical tan pants and white shirts with 'Camp Hetalia' embroidered on the right breast pocket, were waiting as the first coach stopped and the passengers began to disembark while their luggage was unloaded. As the teenagers congregated in a group, one of the women, a mature but beautiful woman with hair, a wheat-coloured blonde and green eyes and freckles, cleared her throat.

“Welcome to Camp Hetalia!” she announced with a British accent and everyone turned to listen to her. “I am one of your camp leaders, Alice Kirkland from Britain and this is Athene Karpusi of Greece.” She indicated the woman beside her who had dark, almost black hair and eyes a darker green than Victoria's. “And Nephthys Hassan from Egypt.” Nephthys had black hair cut to her chin and brown eyes who was paying attention to the clipboard in her hand. They wanted to get this group cleared out before the other coach arrived and she looked up when Alice mentioned her name and she stepped forward.

“When I call your names, step forward,” Nephthys said. She began calling out names and, when she had a group of four, she assigned them a cabin and then moved on to the next group.

“Alfred F Jones,” she called. “Matthias Kohler, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Feliciano Edelstein-Vargas.” Feliciano step forward along with two blonde, blue eyed boys, one who's hair was spiked up in all directions and the other with a cow-lick that did not think gravity applied to it. The other boy was an albino with snow white hair and red/pink eyes. “You're in Cabin 4.”

“If I'm in it,” the albino, Gilbert, announced with a Germanic accent. “It's Cabin Awesome!”

“Yeah!” the other two agreed and Feliciano nodded, happily. His cabin mates seemed like happy, friendly people as they went to get their luggage and make their way to their cabin.

“Hi, dude!” said the blonde with the cowlick who was as American as the country they were in. “Alfred F Jones from New York.” And he shook Feli's hand while the other blonde gave him a friendly slap on the back.

“Matthias Kohler,” he introduced with a Danish accent. “I'm from Copenhagen.”

“The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!” the albino announced. “From the awesome nation of Prussia.”

“Prussia doesn't exist any more.” Matthias replied.

“My grandparents were from Prussia,” Gilbert retorted. “So I'm from Prussia. Deal with it!” Feliciano giggled.

“Ve~,” he replied. “I'm Feliciano Edelstein-Vargas. I'm originally from Italy but I grew up in Vienna, Austria.”

“How come you sound Italian then?” Matthias asked. “Shouldn't you sound Austrian or something?”

“When Papa adopted me,” Feliciano explained. “He promised my Nonno that he would teach me my Italian heritage so he sent me to boarding school in Florence.”

“Cool!” They reached the cabin which was of a reasonable size to house four campers and went inside. Two sets of bunks stood on either side of the cabin with cupboards, drawers and desks that were dotted around the room.

“I call top bunk!” Alfred claimed, dropping his suitcase, scrambling up the ladder and spreading out on the mattress. Feli took the bunk beneath him while there was a mad scramble for the other top bunk which Gilbert awesomely won, leaving the other bottom bunk for Matthias.

As he unpacked his suitcase, Feliciano had the feeling that this would be a summer to remember.

* * * * *

The last of the occupants of the first coach were disappearing into the camp and their cabins when the second coach came in, spilling its passengers out into the camp grounds and they were also greeted by Alice, Athene and Nephthys who began the roll-call again, calling names out and sending them to their cabins.

“Arthur Kirkland,” Alice said with a slightly warmer tone than normal then went back to her no-nonsense demeanour. “Lukas Bondevik, Matthew Williams and Lovino Carriedo-Vargas.” Three blondes stepped forward with Lovino. One had green eyes and huge eyebrows while another had emotionless blue eyes and a trick of the light sometimes made the curl he had on the left of his head look like it was floating on its own. The last blonde had violet eyes and a stray curling strand of hair that fell between them.

“Cabin 14,” they were told and they went to get their luggage. Once they found their bags, they began to walk to their cabin together.

“Which one are you?” Lovino asked the green eyed boy with the big eyebrows who's bag had a unicorn keyring hanging from it.

“I'm Arthur,” he replied with a British accent. “My mother made me come to this camp. She thought I spent too much time at home reading and I needed to get out and make friends. I suppose it would be nice, not that I need friends you understand.”

“I'm Lukas,” the emotionless blonde said. “I'm from Norway. I thought a internationally diverse camp would be an interesting experience.”

“I'm Matthew,” the last blonde replied. “I'm Canadian. I should have been with my brother but he forgot I was with him and got on the other coach without me.”

“Sounds like a douche-bag,” Lovino commented. “I'm Lovino, from Italy as if you couldn't tell, but I was adopted by a Spaniard and brought up in Spain. If you're wondering why I don't sound Spanish, that's because my Papa sent me to a boarding school in Rome. Some deathbed promise to my Grandpa to raise me as an Italian.”

“Expensive promise to keep,” Arthur commented. “What with school fees and travel costs. What does your Papa do?”

“He has a vineyard,” Lovino replied. “He imports all over the world. Villa Carriedo?”

“That's the wine my mother drinks,” Arthur replied. “Your Papa's Antonio Carriedo?”

“Si,” Lovino replied. “Maybe I'll ask Papa to sent some to your mother if I decide I like you.”

“That's not necessary,” Arthur replied. “But my mother would appreciate such a gesture, I'm sure!” They reached their cabin which was similar to the others but this one did not have bunk-beds but separate beds so there was no fighting over bunks.

“What's that thing?” Lovino chuckled as Arthur pulled out a green rabbit with wings. Arthur's large eyebrows furrowed with displeasure.

“He's Flying Mint Bunny!” he snapped. “He's been my good luck charm since I was a child. Do you have a problem with that?”

“No!” Lovino replied, still chuckling at Arthur's defensive posture. “Whatever you say! And what's your good luck charm called?” He asked Matthew as he pulled a large plush white bear out of his suitcase.

“Eh?” Matthew said and frowned, looking at his bear. “This is Kumakairo? …. Kumatito? ….. Kumasako?” He gave up. “This is Kuma!”

“And this is Mr Troll!” Lukas replied, plonking the plush of a hairy creature with big teeth on his bed and giving Lovino a glare as if daring him to say something. Lovino said nothing and pulled out a plushy tomato with eyes and put it on his pillow while Arthur snorted with laughter.

“My Papa won it for me at a fair, okay,” Lovino said, defensively.

“No one said anything,” Arthur smiled and laid on his bunk with a book. Lovino tried to keep up a scowl but he wondered if this is what Papa called bonding with friends. He never really had any to know but he knew he was going to have an interesting time here.

* * * * *

“Yo, Mattie!” Alfred crashed into his older brother in an attempt to glomp him, almost making him fall face first into the scrambled eggs at breakfast the next day. “Where'd ya disappear to yesterday, Bro?”

“I didn't disappear anywhere,” Matthew replied, a little tersely. “You forgot about me, AGAIN!, and got on the coach without me.” Alfred thought for a moment then a look of realization, followed by a look of sheepishness crossed his face.

“Ha ha ha,” he laughed, nervously. “Sorry, Dude! I was wrapped up in a game on my phone, it won't happen again, Bro.”

“That's what you said last time,” Matthew muttered, holding out his tray for some pancakes.

“Hey, Al!” a Germanic voice behind him said. “Who's the awesome cutie? You'll introduce us, Ja?” Matthew turned to see the most unusual boy he had ever seen. Pale skin, pink-red eyes, white hair and an arrogant smirk.

“Hey, Gil,” Alfred greeted. “This is my little Bro, Matthew!”

“I'm older than you, Al!”

“Whatever! Mattie, this is my cabin mate, Gilbert Beilschmidt!”

“The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt,” the albino smirked. “You seem awesome enough, you should hang out with the Awesome Me!” Matthew blushed.

“Oh, Matthew,” a British voice said as Arthur came toward them with a tray with a full English breakfast on it. “I've found us a table!”

“Arthur,” Matthew replied. “This is my brother, Alfred, and his cabin mate, Gilbert Beilschmidt! Alfred, Gilbert, this is my cabin mate, Arthur Kirkland.”

“Woah, Dude!” Alfred exclaimed. “What's the deal with the eyebrows?” Arthur bristled.

“I don't know, Git!” he snapped. “What's the deal with the cowlick?” And he turned and stormed away.

“Nice going, Al,” Matthew reprimanded and followed Arthur. Gilbert hooked a friendly arm around Alfred's neck.

“He'll be fun to mess with, Ja?”

* * * * *

Lukas looked up as Arthur and Matthew joined him at his table with their meals and looked round for the final member of their quartet but Lovino was nowhere to be seen.

“Where's Lovino?” he asked. Arthur shrugged.

“Still in bed,” he replied. “I told him that he had to come for breakfast but he cursed me out in Italian. I don't think he's much of a morning person.”

“Well,” Matthew commented. “If he doesn't get here soon, he won't get breakfast. They only serve it for a certain amount of time.” He dug into his pancakes and took a bite. Then he saw his brother and the albino boy go past to the next table where a tall, spiky haired blonde sat tucking into his own meal.

“Hey guys!” Lukas winced at the sound of the very loud Danish accent. “Where's the fourth member of Cabin Awesome?” Arthur smirked at the arrogance while Lukas showed no expression. Matthew rolled his eyes and went back to his pancakes.

“Still asleep,” Alfred replied. “I tried to wake him up for breakfast but I swear, the dude could sleep through an earthquake but he's gonna miss breakfast if he doesn't get here soon.” Gilbert tucked into the sausages on his plate.

“Let's grab some for him if he doesn't get here in time,” he suggested. “The Awesome Me won't let a friend go hungry.” Arthur thought that it was a good idea and made a note to get something for Lovino. Matthias clapped his hands, making Lukas wince again.

“So guys,” he said at a somewhat louder decibel than he needed to. “What's the plan for today? Swimming, hiking. Hey, what about canoeing?” Gil looked out of the window at the bright sunshine.

“The Awesome Me needs some shade,” he replied. “My skin's too awesome for the sun.”

“What about hiking in the woods then?” Alfred suggested. “Under the shady trees.”

“Sounds like a plan, my freund.” Lukas finished his meal and wiped his mouth with a napkin before picking up his tray to take it away while Arthur went back to the food counter to get some breakfast for Lovino. Gilbert went to do the same for Feliciano.

When Lukas went to move through the gap between the tables, he found his way blocked by Matthias who was carrying his own tray.

“Hey, sorry,” Matthias laughed as they danced around each other trying to get past. “I'm …....”

“Loud and annoying,” Lukas replied as he managed to get past the energetic Dane and made his way over to the counter to deposit his tray. Matthias looked stunned for a moment and then grinned. He was going to have fun with that one.

* * * * *

Feliciano scrambled out of bed and bundled himself into his clothes when he woke up and realised he had only a short time to get breakfast. He would shower and change afterwards but, right now, the most important meal of the day was more important.

He ran out of the cabin and down the path toward the Mess Hut.

* * * * *

Lovino ran down the path, regretting telling Arthur in so many choice words to leave him alone when the Brit tried to wake him for breakfast and now he only had a few minutes to get there. A growling stomach was not the way he wanted to spend the morning on his first full day here.

As he ran, he ignored the other path coming out of the trees, and so, did not see the other person until they ran into each other and both fell to the ground.

“CHIGI!” Lovino cursed.

“VE~” the other person cried, painfully. Lovino looked over at the other person to give them a piece of his mind and stared in shock as it looked like he was looking in the mirror, if he had lighter hair.

Feliciano never saw the other person as he sped down the path but suddenly he collided with something that came from the other path and he was knocked into the dirt. He gave a groan as his now sore muscles protested at the movement he made to try and get up and he caught sight of what, or rather who, he had collided with. Dark brown-red hair but it looked to Feliciano that he was seeing his own eyes, his own face, the curl on the opposite side made it look like he was looking at his reflection.

Both boys stood up and just stared at each other for a moment, taking in the other's appearance as if trying to find out if the other was real. Lovino recovered first.

“Why don't you look where you're going, you clumsy idiota!” he cursed. Feliciano's face split into a big smile.

“Ve~ And you're Italian too,” he beamed. “Buongiorno! I'm Feliciano Edelstein-V…...” 

“I don't care what your name is, Edelstein!” Lovino snorted. “Thanks to you, I missed breakfast and now I won't get anything until lunch. Thanks a lot, idiota!”

“Lovino,” came Arthur's voice from up the path. “Is that you?” They both looked round to see Arthur, Lukas and Matthew coming down the path, Arthur carrying a container. Then they caught sight of the two Italian boys.

“Oh my!” Arthur said.

“.....!” was all that came from Lukas.

“Maple!” Matthew commented. Lovino looked at them all.

“What!”

“Ve~ Don't you see it?” Feliciano asked. “How we look like each other?” Lovino had. It was the first thing he noticed but he was not going to admit it.

“I look nothing like you,” he snorted. “You look stupid and I don't look stupid.” Feliciano looked ready to cry.

“Yo! Feli!” Alfred's voice blasted through the air and they all turned to see Alfred, Gilbert and Matthias behind them with Alfred brandishing a container. “You missed breakfast so we got you some, dude.” Then Cabin Awesome caught sight of the look-a-like and stopped short.

“Wow!” Alfred exclaimed.

“There's two of them!” Matthias stated the obvious.

“Awesome!” Gilbert said. “Are you two related or something?” Lovino went red in the face.

“No, we're not!” he thundered. “My name's not Edelstein, it's Carriedo-V....”

“Whatever, dude,” Alfred replied, already over it. Then Gil saw that Feli was upset about something.

“What wrong, Feli?” he asked.

“Ve~ He called me stupid,” Feli replied, indicating Lovino.

“What!” Alfred was upset for his friend. “That's not cool, dude!”

“See if I care,” Lovino replied. “He's stupid because he ran into me and made me miss breakfast.” Arthur handed him the container.

“I got you some breakfast,” he said. “I knew you wouldn't make it so I grabbed some before they shut down the kitchen.”

“So you got breakfast after all,” Matthias commented.

“No thanks to this idiota,” Lovino muttered.

“Shut up. Carriedo!” Feliciano uncharacteristically replied. He was not used to fighting, or even talking, back but he was not going to be bullied by this look-a-like. “You weren't looking where you were going either so this was your fault as well.”

“You want to take me on, Edelstein,” Lovino fumed. “You and your annoying friends.”

“Hey!” Alfred exclaimed. Arthur sniffed.

“He's only telling the truth,” he commented. “You three made a pain of yourselves in the Mess Hut.”

“You want to make something of this, eyebrows,” Matthias said, menacingly.

“At least his eyebrows are smaller than your arrogance,” Lukas finally said.

“That's not arrogance,” Gil replied. “That's awesomeness!”

“Please stop,” Matthew begged. This was building up to a fight which Matthew was not happy with.

“What's going on here!” Alice Kirkland demanded in a stern voice. She had heard the sound of raised voices and came to investigate. The boys instantly back down from each other and gathered in their two groups.

“Nothing, Mum,” Arthur replied. He knew if she found out there was dissention in the camp, she would come down on all of them, him included. Being her son was no protection.

“Well, there are activities to be done,” she ordered. “So go do them and stop hanging around here, doing whatever it is you say is not going on.” Hidden message : _I'm not fooled so get going_. The two groups left in separate directions as the message was received and understood.

* * * * *

“Ve~ He called me stupid,” Feliciano sniffed as they all walked toward the lake.

“Yeah, not awesome,” Gilbert replied. “He should be taught a lesson about being nicer to people.”

“Maybe we should teach them all that lesson,” Matthias commented. Alfred grinned.

“You thinking what I'm thinking?” he asked. Feliciano looked confused.

“Ve~ What are you thinking?” he asked. The others high-fived each other.

“PRANK WAR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next : Let the pranks begin...


	3. The Great Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans ensue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody stay safe, keeping washing your hands and....well you know the routine by now, just keep doing it and I hope you and your families get through all this with no illness.
> 
> That said, enjoy!

The Great Prank War started with subtle things and it was Matthias that kicked things off when he got up early and stretched cling firm across the door of Cabin Evil Clone as it became dubbed by Cabin Awesome and the first person to fall foul of the first prank was Lukas.

He was in the habit of getting up early and going to read in peace down by the lake before the noisy throng awoke and he walked smack into the clingy, flimsy wrapping, sticking round his face and he clawed it away before he could suffocate.

_Idiots!_ He thought as he looked around for the prankster. He thought that no one was there until he spotted some spiky blonde tufts of hair peeking over a shrub and he instantly knew it was the spiky haired idiot from the Mess Hall.

_So!_ he thought.  _That's the way he wants to play it, I can oblige!_ He bundled the film into a clingy ball and went away to plot his revenge.

* * * * *

Matthew yawned as he wandered over to the wash and shower building, carrying his wash bag and nodded to Kiku Honda, a Japanese boy from Cabin 10 who nodded back politely. Matthew stepped up to one of the sinks and took his toothbrush and toothpaste from his wash bag. He looked at himself in the mirror as he squeezed some toothpaste on to the brush and began to brush his teeth.

It took a moment for Matthew to realise that his toothpaste tasted differently than normal. And then the burning kicked in. Matthew's eyes bulged out and he spat out the toothpaste, diving to rinse his mouth out, desperately trying to get rid of the burning.

“Are you all right, Matthew-san?” Kiku asked as Matthew rinsed out his mouth again and again.

“My mouth's burning!” Matthew gasped and rinsed his mouth out again. When he had rinsed out his mouth to a tolerable level, he squeezed more toothpaste out on to his toothbrush and found it was a weird greenish colour.

“That looks like Wasabi paste,” Kiku commented. “Gilbert-san from Cabin 4 was asking about it yester....ah!” Matthew was already planning his revenge on the albino.

* * * * *

“Go on, dude!” Alfred encouraged his friend who held a bar of soap in his hand. “You want to punish the guy, don't cha.” Feli was not so sure this was a good idea. He was not, by nature, a person who did things like play pranks on people but that Lovino guy HAD hurt his feelings.

“Ja, Feli,” Gilbert agreed. “This is an awesome prank! It should be played on an unawesome person and who better than that rotten guy and his rotten mouth. Revenge is sweet, trust me!” Feli was still undecided when Lovino walked past. Feli quickly hid the soap behind his back as he approached.

“You jerks got nothing better to do than hang around the shower building,” he sneered, then he spotted Feliciano. “Well, well! If it isn't the idiota!” He went into the shower room smirking and Feliciano grimaced and gripped the soap bar.

The evil clone was going down!

* * * * *

Lovino opened his wash bag and took out his toothbrush, toothpaste and soap and set them out near the sink and put his towel over a hook, turning away from his stuff and that was when Feli took his chance and nipped in, swapped the soap and dove out again, light and fleet-footed. Lovi might not have spotted Feli, had it not been for the mirror but figured he had just been passing. He brushed his teeth and then he filled the sink with warm water. Dipping the soap in the water, he rubbed it between his hands, looking in the mirror so he never saw the weak veneer of soap wear away and a drop of red food colouring leak on to his hands. Then he rubbed the stained soap on to his face, his face turning red with the food colouring. He stared at the mirror in shock and then his face turned even redder with anger.

“EDELSTEIN!”

* * * * *

Arthur Kirkland could not swim and his mother insisted that, this summer, he was going to learn so Lovino, Matthew and Lukas joined him at the lake to help and they informed him of the pranks played on them, although Lovino's misfortune was still obvious, despite numerous face washings and together they discussed pay back, not realising that there was a shark in the water.

And for shark, read a certain prankster by the name of Alfred F Jones who was in the water with his own group and had spotted the enemy. He whispered to Gil, Matthias and Feli who began giggling as Alfred began to swim toward the other group and then dove under the water. He held his breath as he stalked his prey and Arthur's pale legs came into sight as his friends helped him to tread water, choosing his moment and when it came, Alfred struck.

He grabbed each side of Arthur's swimming trunks, yanking them down his legs and swimming away with them. When he broke the surface, he was a little distance away from them and Arthur was still spluttering with indignation.

“Hey, Eyebrows!” he called out and held up the swimming trunks. “Lose something?”

“YOU OBNOXIOUS, AMERICAN GIT!” Arthur screamed in anger. Alfred laughed and swam back to his friends, leaving a furious Arthur and his fuming friends behind.

Who decided that revenge was a dish that was best served cold.

* * * * *

Feliciano could not help but feel a little guilty about his part in the pranks but he still chuckled when he remembered the look on the Evil Clone's face, his very red face, as Feli went to get his lunch. He was so busy thinking about it, he did not realise that the person in front of him had stopped and he walked into the boy's back.

“Ve~ excusi,” he apologised as the boy turned to face him. “I was daydreaming. I'm sorry.”

“It's all right,” the boy replied, looking down at him. He sounded like Gilbert. “Just be more careful next time.” Feliciano looked up into the boy's eyes ….. and fell in love! The boy had the most gorgeous baby-blue eyes, slicked back blonde hair and he was ripped with muscles under the t-shirt he wore. Yes, Feli was in love!

“Ve~,” he sighed. “Hello, I'm Feliciano Edelstein-Vargas.” And he held out his hand for the boy to shake. The boy clasped his hand and gave it a couple of shakes.

Ludwig could not help but think that the boy in front of him was too cute for his own good. Auburn hair that was slightly mussed with a large stray curl springing from the left of his head and those beautiful caramel eyes. Perhaps coming to this camp after his bruder was a good idea after all.

“Guten tag,” he replied. “I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt.” Feli's eyes widened.

“Ve~ I have a cabin mate called Beilschmidt.” Feli replied. “Do you know Gilbert?” At least Ludwig would not have to look for Gil any more. Feliciano could take Ludwig right to him.

“Ja,” he said. “Mein bruder. I'm looking for him, do you know where he is?”

“Si,” Feliciano answered. “He's over at the table with the rest of my cabin mates. Let's get lunch and join them.” Ludwig nodded and Feli had to stop himself from doing a giddy dance. The handsome German was Gil's fratello and he was having lunch with them. Feli was really liking camp.

Gilbert, Alfred and Matthias were still crowing about their pranks on Cabin Evil Clone and did not notice Feli bringing someone else to their table.

“Plotting mischief, bruder?” Ludwig said with a slight tone of disapproval. Gilbert looked up at his younger but bigger brother and his face broke into a big grin.

“West!” he cried. “Guys, this is my less awesome than me, little bruder, Ludwig. He had to come a couple of days later than us. West, this is Alfred, Matthias and, oh, I see you've already met Feliciano. And plotting mischief! Would I do anything like that?” Ludwig sat down and Feli sat down next to him.

“When do you do anything else?” he asked. “Please, bruder, don't cause chaos and don't drag your friends into your dumbkopf schemes.”

“Too late,” Matthias muttered and dug into his lunch.

“So,” Alfred said. “Why does Gilbert call you West?”

“His little joke,” Ludwig replied. “He was born in East Germany …...”

“Prussia,” Gilbert contradicted.

“....and I was born in West Germany,” Ludwig continued. “So he calls me West.”

“And what do you call him?” Matthias asked.

“Gilbert,” Ludwig replied. “Among other things.”

“And how are you liking camp?” Alfred asked. Ludwig gave a quick glance at Feliciano.

“I'm beginning to see the attraction,” he said with a smile. Feliciano smiled back while Gilbert looked between Feli and Ludwig and grinned.

* * * * *

Revenge IS best served cold. Very cold! As in ice-cold!

Next morning, Cabin Awesome went for a shower before breakfast. They climbed into their different shower cubicles, turned them on.....

And stretched under the nice warm water as it fell over them and Alfred reached for his shampoo, squeezing some of it into his hands and massaging it into his hair. Gilbert and Feliciano began to rub shower gel on their chests while Matthias seemed to be determined to keep his hair out of the spray.

Alfred was ready to rinse the shampoo out of his hair when he had some unexpected, and unwelcome, help and he screamed as suddenly, freezing cold water, with lumps of ice in it, was dumped on his head. Three other screams mixed with his as the others also got an icy wake-up call.

Feliciano's teeth chattered as he tried not to keep his feet in the icy puddle around him, stepped on a lump of ice and fell on his butt. Matthias pushed his now flat hair out of his eyes, gasping with the cold. Gilbert's usual pale pink skin was now blue and Alfred dove back under the shower, trying to recapture the heat of a moment ago.

“That's it!” he announced. “Gloves are off! They want a real war, they've got one!”

* * * * *

The occupants of Cabin Evil Clone ran away from the showers, laughing at the looks on the faces of their enemies when they dumped the ice water on their heads, even Lukas could not help smiling at Matthias's reaction when his hair was flattened and filled with ice-cubes. Lovino really enjoyed it as his look-a-like squealed as the shock of the icy cold hit him. Arthur threw his bucket over Alfred and enjoyed every minute and Matthew wanted the pleasure of revenge on Gilbert.

They ran back to their cabin and collapsed on their beds, laughing. The guffaws filled the cabin and it was five minutes before they could speak as they held their aching sides.

“Did you hear the American git scream?” Arthur was still chuckling. “I know Americans can be loud but......Wow!”

“The idiota squealed like a girl,” They could not tell if Lovino was red-faced from the food colouring or laughing. “I didn't know anyone's voice could get that high.”

“Spiky's not so spiky any more,” If Arthur did not know better, he would say that Lukas was almost smiling.

“I've never seen a blue albino before,” Matthew giggled. That was more fun than he thought it would be. “We got them good!” Arthur looked over at Matthew with a grin still on his face.

“I'm surprised you were up for that,” he admitted. “You don't seem the type for a fight and your own brother was among that group.” Matthew shrugged.

“I won't start a fight,” he replied. “But Beilschmidt started it, substituting my toothpaste for wasabi paste and Alfred's always forgetting about me and he stole your swimming trunks so is it wrong that I enjoy his well-earned punishment?”

“Well, since you put it like that ….”

“Whatever,” Lovino replied. “The idiotas had it coming, I won't lose sleep over it.” Lukas, though, had a warning.

“They'll be wanting revenge!”

“So what!” Arthur replied. “We'll be ready!”

No, they would not be.

* * * * *

Ludwig had spent the morning, hiking through the woods and he built up an appetite so he was heading to the Mess Hall for lunch when he heard the sound of a violin. Curious, he followed the sound and came across Feliciano, getting in the violin practice he promised his Vati he would. Ludwig said nothing to announce his presence and just listened to the music. Feliciano was not playing any piece that Ludwig recognised and it was probably something of Feli's own creation but it was clear that he had been taught by a master. Feli came to the end of whatever he was playing and that was when he saw Ludwig.

“Ve~ Hello Luddy,” Feli greeted. Ludwig turned and smiled at him.

“Guten tag, Feliciano,” he replied. “You play beautifully. You must have a good teacher” Feli blushed, cutely.

“Gracie,” he said. “Actually, my Vati taught me. He runs a music school and taught me to play the piano too. He was a well-known musician.”

“You call your father Vati?” Ludwig asked. “I thought you were Italian. Vati is my language.”

“Si, I am,” Feli replied. “But Vati is Austrian. I'm adopted and was born in Italy and Vati sent me there to go to school. He promised my Nonno!” Ludwig gave an aah of understanding and then something clicked in his brain. Feli had told Ludwig that his last name was Edelstein-Vargas and if Feli's Vati was Austrian and a musician …..

“Wait!” he said. “Is your Vati Roderich Edelstein?” Feli's eyes lit up.

“Si!” he exclaimed. “You know Vati?!”

“I've never actually met him,” Ludwig admitted. “But he's a cousin, much older than me. I didn't know he had a son, even an adopted one. Well, it's true! It really is a small world.”

“Si,” Feliciano beamed. “This has made my morning better. It didn't start out good. Somebody threw icy water over me and my cabin mates in the shower.” Ludwig sighed. This somehow had something to do with his older brother, it had Gilbert written all over it.

“Mein bruder's started another prank war, hasn't he,” Ludwig groaned. It had all the hallmarks of it. Feliciano did not answer but his face said it all. “That dumbkopf! Feli, I would advise that you don't get involved, it never ends well.”

“Ve~ it started because of me,” Feli admitted, putting his violin back in its case. “Carriedo called me stupid and the others wanted revenge.”

“Trust me, Feli,” Ludwig replied. “It was just an excuse and, if Gil wasn't doing it because of that, he'd be doing it for another reason. Believe me, I know my bruder!” Feli picked up his violin case and they went into lunch. The others were already there eating and Feli put his case down to get his own lunch while Ludwig sat down next to his bruder.

“Hey, Gil,” he said. “You've heard of Cousin Roderich, haven't you?”

“The Piano Wuss,” Gil replied. “Ja! Never met him though.”

“Well,” Ludwig told him. “It seems that Cousin Roderich is the one that adopted Feli. Feli's his son.”

“So he's an awesome part of this awesome family!” Gil exclaimed. “If only his last name was Beilschmidt, that would make it awesomely perfect. Hey Guys!” Matthias and Alfred turned toward Gil, Alfred with a burger stuck in his mouth.

“Turns out Feli's related to us,” Gil said, indicating to Ludwig and himself. “Our cousin is Feli's adoptive Vati, he's a member of the awesome Beilschmidt Clan.”

“That's so cool, dude!” Alfred exclaimed, spitting bun crumbs everywhere and making Ludwig grimace. “I mean, what are the odds you'd both turn up in the same place.”

“Yeah!” Matthias agreed, giving a thumbs up. “You two could be Big Bros to him now.” Gilbert chuckled.

“Kesese, I don't think Luddy wants to be his Big Bro,” he replied. “I think he has something else in mind.” Ludwig blushed and then Feliciano came to the table and sat down with his lunch.

“Hey, Feli, dude,” Alfred said. “We just heard about your new family connection. Congratulations, Bro!” Feli gave a big smile.

“Ve~ Gracie,” he replied. “It was such a surprise to find out we're related.”

“Kesese, don't worry, Feli,” Gil said. “You're adopted and Roderich is only a distant cousin so it's all perfectly legal,” Feli looked confused.

“What is?” he asked. Ludwig slapped his older bruder across the back of the head.

“Ignore him!” he ordered Feli. “He's being an Arschlock, as usual. Speaking of, bruder, have you started another prank war?” Gil put his hand over his heart in shock.

“The Awesome Me!” he exclaimed in indignation. “What makes you think I would do such a thing?”

“I'll take that as a yes,” Ludwig muttered. “Get yourself in trouble if you wish but don't drag Feli into it!” Gil grabbed Ludwig in a playful headlock and rubbed his knuckles against his head.

“Awwh, look at that!” he chuckled. “Mein little bruder's getting all protective of his boyfriend.” Feli blushed while Ludwig pulled his head out of the headlock and punched his older bruder in the arm and Gil rubbed the abused limb.

“Not awesome, Luddy!” he complained. Ludwig just stood up to go get his lunch.

“Just don't land Feli in trouble,” he ordered and left. Gil leant over to Feliciano.

“Crazy about you!” he winked and Feli blushed again.

* * * * *

The day passed peacefully. Well, as peacefully as a day at a camp full of teenagers can pass and Feli and Ludwig spent it together, occasionally joined by Kiku who was a cabin mate of Ludwig's. In the afternoon, they went and did art which Feliciano was very good at. Kiku was not bad either, with his manga drawings but Ludwig struggled with it somewhat and decided that he was not very artistic. In the evening, they sat by the camp-fire while Feliciano entertained them with his violin playing. Kiku clapped as Feli finished the piece he was playing.

“That was most excellent, Feliciano-san,” he praised. “You are truly a tribute to your teacher.” Feli blushed at such praise.

“Grazie,” he replied. “My Vati taught me. I can play the piano too.”

“Feliciano's Vati is Roderich Edelstein,” Ludwig replied. “He's also a cousin of mine.”

“The world famous musician!” Kiku said. “Then it's no wonder that Feliciano-san is so talented with the violin. Your Otōsan ( _father_ ) must be so proud.” Feliciano blushed again while Ludwig looked at his watch.

“It's getting late,” he commented. “Time to turn in, I think.” Feliciano put his violin away.

“Si,” he replied. “I have to write my letter to Vati and Miss Elizaveta before I go to bed. I promised I would write to them.”

“I'll walk with you, Feli,” Ludwig said and turned to Kiku. “I'll see you back at our cabin, Kiku.”

“Hai, Ludwig-san,” Kiku replied. “I will see you there. Sayonara, Feliciano-san.” he turned and left while Feli and Ludwig walked in the other direction.

“Feli,” Ludwig said. “Don't get caught up in mein bruder's immature schemes. I know he can be hard to say no to but it never ends well. The amount of times I've had to pick him up from the police station …... Never mind! Just promise not to go along with any more of his silly stunts.”

“Ve~,” Feli replied. “I promise.” Ludwig hoped that Feli would keep his promise but Feli, he could tell was easily led and his bruder's sense of responsibility was underdeveloped at best. He just hoped he was a bigger influence on Feli than Gilbert as they reached Cabin Awesome.

“Ve~ We're here,” Feliciano stated the obvious because he did not know what to say now that they had arrived and did not know how to end the evening.

“Ja,” Ludwig replied, equally non-plus about what to do now. “I guess I should leave you to write your letter and go to bed. I'll go now. Gute Nacht!” And he turned to leave. Feliciano gave a crestfallen Ve~. He did not know how he wanted the evening to end but he was strangely disappointed.

Ludwig only went a few steps and he realised he could not let the evening end like this. He considered doing something that was bold for him but he decided to throw caution to the wind. He turned and walked back to Feli, cupped Feli's cheek in his hand and pressed his lips on the Italian's.

Feli was taken by surprise when Ludwig came back toward him but he was taken even more by surprise when Ludwig caressed his cheek and kissed him. It was not a passionate kiss, just a sweet, chaste kiss goodnight but it thrilled Feli right down to his toes and ended much too soon for his liking. Ludwig felt it as well. Kissing Feli was like kissing pure sunshine, warming him down to his very core and he was now glad he gave into the impulse.

“Gute Nacht, Feli,” he whispered and then left, thinking, _Yes! That was the way to end the evening!_

Feli stood, staring as Ludwig walked away until he was out of sight. Then his face lit up with a big smile and he ran into the cabin, screaming, “VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!”

* * * * *

Feli had finished his letter and everyone settled down to sleep but, as Feli was drifting into a happy dream, featuring himself and Ludwig, suddenly …....

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

Feli almost fell out of his bunk at the rude awakening while everyone else scrambled out of bed. Alfred and Gilbert jumped down from the top bunk while Matthias threw off his covers and climbed off his bunk, all of them fully clothed and began pulling things out of hiding places.

“Come on, Feli!” Gilbert ordered, throwing a pair of pants, shirt and jacket at him. “Get dressed! We have things to do.” Feli pulled on the clothes and began to put his shoes on.

“Ve~,” he asked, confused. “What are we doing?”

“Getting a little thing called revenge, dude,” Alfred grinned with a thumbs up.

“And it's going to be epic,” Matthias replied, pulling on a black jacket and zipping it up.

“Ve~ I don't know,” Feli replied, uncertainly. “I promised Luddy …..” Gilbert grabbed Feli's hand and began pulling Feli out of the cabin.

“Never mind about mein stick-in-the-mud bruder,” he replied. “We would have told you about this earlier but you two were busy getting loved up. What Luddy doesn't know won't hurt him!” Team Awesome left Cabin Awesome, dragging a reluctant Feli with them and ran into the night to exact vengeance on Team Evil Clone.

Revenge was going to be sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week : Cabin Awesome and Cabin Evil Clone face the consequences of the prank war...


	4. Shared Cabins And Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Prank War comes to a head and the consequences lead to a startling revelation....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my brother's birthday and I can't even get him a card. Lockdown sucks but what can you do?...

_**Chapter 4 : Shared Cabins And Secrets** _

Only the sound of nocturnal animals broke the silence as four figures stole through the camp, illuminated only by the full moon above their heads as they made their way to their destination and, before long, they stood before Cabin Evil Clone with their supplies in hand. They took off their shoes so their walking around would not make any sound and they stole into the cabin quietly, quite a feat for Alfred and Matthias.

Alfred crept over to Arthur as he lay sleeping, his arms around his flying mint bunny plush and Alfred almost giggled at the sight and then thought that Arthur was cute while asleep, his scowl missing. Why could he not be like this all the time, instead of a grumpy, anal case? Oh well, time to get to work.

Matthias was surprised to actually see a smile on Lukas's face as he slept, clutching Mr Troll and Matthias wondered if Lukas was more emotional than he seemed, that he held his emotions back while awake and was more unguarded when he was asleep. He was clearly having a nice dream and his smile added to his attractive appearance and it seemed a pity to spoil it but the ice shower demanded revenge and revenge Matthias would get.

Gilbert was hard pushed not to _kesese_ when he saw Matthew cuddling his Kumajirou polar bear plush but thought that Alfred's brother looked absolutely adorable, curled up around the bear like that and he was sorry that he had to do this but that ice bucket had been _freezing_ and it would not do for it to get out that Gilbert left a prank attack unchallenged. Think of his reputation but, damn! Matthew was _cute!_

Feliciano was not so sure about this as he approached Lovino's bed where the darker haired Italian was snoozing, his head resting on a tomato plushy. He had promised Ludwig he would stay out of it all but the rest of Cabin Awesome had swept him along and here he was, about to break his promise to Ludwig and exact vengeance on his nemesis. He spotted Gilbert waving at him and making _get on with it_ signals. Feliciano sighed and got to work.

An hour later, the four pranksters crept from the cabin but they would be back, bright and early, to see the fruits of their labours, one apprehensive, the other three thinking, _this is going to be EPIC!_

* * * * *

From the moment Arthur opened his eyes, he knew something was amiss, as if the ropes and strings criss-crossing everywhere was not a big enough give-away. He sat up, looking around at the others and saw Lukas holding, instead of Mr Troll, a large fish. Matthew did not seem to have had anything done to him but Lovino was surrounded by tomatoes. Arthur just knew that so-called Cabin Awesome had finally struck.

“Everybody, wake up!” he shouted, clambering out of bed, disturbing some of the strings and ropes beside his bed. Something fell beside him, hitting the floor and splashing his feet with some brown liquid and he yelped, jumping sideways, only for another one to fall next to him on his other side as, one by one, water balloons fell from the box Alfred had hidden in the rafters.

Lukas woke to find himself, hugging a cold, wet fish and flung it away from him. Then he realised his bed felt weird and he threw back the covers to find himself covered in fish of all kinds and he leapt out of bed with a cry of disgust, straight into a tangle of ropes, only to find himself pelted with chopped up fish from above and he screamed as he was covered with fish guts and chum.

Matthew took his glasses from his bedside cabinet and put them on, eyes widening at the chaos around him and at all the ropes and strings strung across the room. He took hold of some hanging over his bed and gave them a light tug and Arthur called out, “DON'T!” a fraction of a second too late.

At first, nothing seemed to happen for a second and then Matthew gave a startled cry when he was hit with a mighty splat of something brown and syrupy that continued to dribbled down when most of it had already fallen. Then it was followed by maple leaves that stuck to him and the bed where the maple syrup had splashed. Even poor Kumajirou was splashed brown and covered in maple leaves.

Lovino got busy, shoving all the tomatoes off his bed and getting out of it when his feet landed in a basin of tomato purée. Lovino shrieked and jumped, slipping in the juice and falling, grabbing some of the rope as he went down and he was followed by more tomato purée that covered him from head to foot and splashed on the floor where Lovino screamed in fury.

Arthur, by some miracle, had managed to avoid the water balloons with only his feet and the lower legs of his pyjama bottoms getting wet and the balloon bombardment seemed to be over and Arthur grinned smugly.

“Ah!” he laughed. “Didn't get me!”

But Alfred had put one more surprise in the box. A super-sized water bomb that Alfred had arranged to come out last and it slowly rolled out, crawled over the edge over the box and went into free-fall over the crowing Brit.

Even if it had not gotten Arthur straight on the head, this thing was so big even a near-hit would be as good as a direct hit and Arthur was soaked from head to foot with what tasted like cold tea on Arthur's lips and Arthur knew that Alfred F**king Jones had to be responsible for this.

“I'LL KILL THAT F**KING AMERICAN!” he screamed.

* * * * *

Cabin Awesome were watching through the window, trying their damnedest not to laugh out loud. Alfred had to put his hand over his mouth to avoid giving a loud snort of laughter at Arthur's tea bomb avoidance dance while Matthias looked like he was going to wet himself when Lukas got showered in chum. Gilbert managed to keep his kesese under control as Matthew tried to pull the sticky maple leaves off himself and even Feliciano could not suppress a grin when Lovino disappeared for a moment in a curtain of tomato juice.

But when the atomic bomb of all tea bombs landed on Arthur and he screamed that he was going to kill Jones, Alfred could not keep it in any more and erupted into a colossal belly laugh that had everyone inside the cabin turning toward the window that the four boys of Cabin Awesome were looking through.

“GET THEM!”

Alfred, Matthias, Gilbert and Feliciano all ran for it as Cabin Evil Clone came charging out of their cabin but they did not get far. Arthur rugby-tackled Alfred and they both hit the dirt while Lukas and Matthew both jumped on Matthias's and Gilbert's backs while Lovino slammed into Feliciano and they both ended up on the ground.

“What a bloody waste of good tea!” Arthur stormed, getting Alfred in a head-lock.

“And maple syrup!” Matthew agreed, hitting Gilbert around his shoulders. Lukas had Matthias in a choke-hold.

“When I get through with you,” he promised. “You'll never think of picking up a fish for the rest of your life!”

“I'm going to drown you in a bath of tomato juice, idiota bastardo!” Lovino swore, sitting on top of Feliciano.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” All fighting stopped as they turned to see Alice Kirkland and Nephthys Hassan glaring at them. Arthur knew that look in his mother's eye well enough to know that they were all in trouble, him especially. Who knew what punishment she would devise and he knew from experience that there would be nowhere to run.

“Arthur, why are you soaking wet?” his mother demanded. “And why are you three covered in ….whatever you're covered in?” Arthur let go of Alfred and shoved him away.

“Ask this lot!” he replied. Everyone else disengaged from each other and moved away from their opponents. “I was doused in tea, Matthew's covered in maple syrup, Lovino is coated with tomato juice and Lukas may never get rid of the fish smell.”

“Did you think you would get away with the ice shower you gave us?” Gilbert retorted which resulted in protests from Cabin Evil Clone.

“You started it when you try to suffocate me with cling film!” “And the wasabi in my toothpaste was no fun!” “Did you forget the food colouring in my soap!” “You stole my swimming trunks WHILE I was in the lake!”

“ENOUGH!” Alice yelled and sighed. Prank Wars! There was one every year and they were the bane of her job at the camp but this time her own son was involved so she had to jump on this now. She had a feeling this was brewing when she caught them all in that tense moment on the first day. Then Ludwig came around the corner, on his way to Feli's cabin to see if he wanted to go to breakfast with him. He took one look at the situation and groaned.

“Gilbert, you Dummkopf!” he demanded. “What have you done this time?” Then he turned and saw Feliciano looking thoroughly ashamed of himself. “Feli, you promised me that you would stay out of this!” Feli looked, for all the world, like a little boy being sent to the Head Master's office.

“Ve ~ I'm sorry, Luddy,” he whined. Ludwig sighed. He knew that his bruder was hard to resist when he got going and Feli did not seem to have much resistance to begin with so he tried to plead Feli's case with Alice.

“Please, Frau Kirkland,” he said. “I know Feliciano should never have gone along with my bruder but he's easily led. Can you please show some leniency toward him?” Alice knew what Ludwig was saying, she had seen Feliciano with his cabin-mates and he was definitely more of a follower than a leader but if she was not about to let Arthur, her own son off the hook, she could not do the same for anyone else.

“I'm sorry, Mr Beilschmidt,” she replied. “I do understand but even my own son is going to be punished so I can't let anyone else off with it. Besides.” she indicated to Feliciano and Lovino, “I expect better from brothers.” Arthur snorted. He and his brothers fought like wild dogs.

“Ve~ he's not my brother,” Feliciano objected

“Who would want to be related to that stupid idiota!” Lovino snorted.

“SHUT UP!” Alice shouted and addressed them all.

“All of you!” she ordered and everybody gulped. “Pack your bags!”

* * * * *

Despite what they all thought, they were not being sent home. Oh no! What Alice had in mind was, in the minds of some if not all, was far worse. She took them to the far side of the camp where the older cabins were located and informed them that they would be staying here, two to a cabin. As Arthur had been fighting with Alfred, that's who he had to share with, the same with Matthias and Lukas, Gilbert and Matthew and Lovino and Feliciano.

“You will stay together,” Alice replied. “Eat together and do activities together. No exceptions! You'll learn to get along if it kills me.”

“Mum!” Arthur protested. “If we're forced to put up with each other, we'll kill each other!”

“Either way, problem solved,” she replied, unsympathetically. “Remember, you brought this on yourselves. You can get along and enjoy the rest of the camp or continue fighting and be thoroughly miserable, it's up to you!” She left Arthur and Alfred to get settled in their new accommodation while she took the others to their cabins. Arthur huffed, picked up his bags and headed for the cabin, followed by Alfred.

“This is your fault!” Arthur complained. “You and those other misfits! You started this whole thing!”

“You guys need to learn to take a joke,” Alfred retorted. “Besides, if Carriedo hadn't been so horrible to Feli and kept his rotten comments to himself, it wouldn't have started. That wasn't cool, dude!”

“As you pointed out,” Arthur snorted. “Lovino made those comments about Edelstein, not us!”

“No, you just made comments about the rest of us, dude!”

“You lot mouthed off as well!”

“Okay, dude! How about we just don't say anything to each other from now on?”

“Suits me, mate!”

“Fine!”

“FINE!”

Their determination to give each other the silent treatment would not even last the day.

* * * * *

Lukas said nothing as he and Matthias put their stuff away in their new cabin, deliberately ignoring the Dane while Matthias was making little comments to irritate the Norwegian.

“I think you need to take another shower,” he said. “I can still smell the fish.” Lukas just turned and gave Matthias a death's glare. Matthias was sure that would have gotten a rise out of the emotionless Norge.

“Don't you have anything to say?” Matthias asked. Lukas took a book out of his bag, laid down on his bed and opened it.

“You're loud and annoying,” he replied and said nothing more, burying his head in his book. Matthias flopped on to his back on his own bed and sighed.

This was going to be a long summer.

* * * * *

“You're like my pet, Gilbird,” Gilbert commented as Matthew moved around, putting his things away. “Flitting about like a little birdie. Hey! I think I'll call you Birdie from now on.”

“How about you don't!” Canada replied and look down at his maple syrup stained Kumajirou, brushing his thumb across the unmarked plush fur, lovingly and sadly. Gilbert watched him and wondered what his problem was. It was just a stuffed animal that Birdie was too old for anyway and it was not too hard to buy another one.

* * * * *

Lovino sat on his bed, scowling at his timid doppelgänger who stood, wringing his hands, nervously. Feliciano was not looking forward to spending the summer with this guy who had not been nice from minute one. Lovino was inwardly fuming at the idea of being stuck with this jumpy look-a-like who looked like he would run for the hills if you said Boo! to him. Dio Mio! This was going to be the worst summer of all time!

Feliciano finally moved and began putting his stuff away, standing his violin case against the cupboard near his bed. Lovino rolled his eyes. Great, was he going to have to put up with a cat's chorus of screeching from that thing? Lovino grunted, threw himself on to his bed and buried his head under the pillow.

Summer SUCKS!

* * * * *

“What's this thing?” Alfred had been looking at the funny green winged rabbit plush Arthur had on his bed and curiosity had gotten the better of him and he snatched it up to look at it.

“PUT THAT BACK, YOU GIT!” Arthur leapt up from the chair where he had been reading, determined to ignore the intrusive American presence in his life until said American touched his precious Flying Mint Bunny and tried to snatch it back but Alfred held it above his head and, being taller than Arthur, kept it out of Arthur's reach. Alfred laughed at Arthur's attempts to get it back until Arthur elbowed him in the stomach and snatched Minty back as Alfred doubled over.

“That wasn't cool, dude,” Alfred wheezed. “It was just a joke!” Arthur scowled at him.

“Just don't touch my stuff,” Arthur huffed and sat down to his book again, this time holding his rabbit plush as if afraid that Alfred would kidnap it again.

“You need to relax, bro,” Alfred commented. “Being that uptight all the time can't be good for you.”

“I'd be just fine if you left me alone,” Arthur replied and stuck his nose back into his book.

“Whatever, dude,” Alfred replied. “I'm getting ready for bed.” And he began to undress. Arthur tried to ignore him but he could not help but sneak glances at the well defined muscles in Alfred's shoulders and back, covered in sun-kissed skin. He told himself he was not disappointed when Alfred put his pyjama top on and he did not watch Alfred change into his pyjama bottoms because that was just _weird!_

Alfred climbed into bed and pulled his own plush from under his pillow and waved it at Arthur.

“It's no big deal, ya know,” he said, holding up a little grey alien figure with big black eyes and a little mouth. “I've got one too. His name's Mister Tony.” Arthur glanced at the strange plush and raised a big eyebrow. Each to their own, he supposed.

“Whatcha call yours?” Alfred asked while Arthur winced at the atrocious grammar.

“It's 'what do you', not 'whatcha'!” he retorted. “And he's Flying Mint Bunny or Minty for short. Laugh if you want, I don't care!”

“Nah!” Alfred replied. “It's cool and he is cute.”

“Well, your alien is very......,” Arthur struggled to find a compliment about the weird plush. “.....alien!” Alfred just laughed.

“Yeah, he is,” he replied. “So! The British lady's your mom?”

“Strangely enough, yes,” Arthur replied. “Her name's on my birth certificate and everything.” The sarcasm flew over Alfred's head.

“Cool!” he said. “Ya think you could persuade her to ….. ya know ….. call the punishment off?” Arthur sighed.

“Not a chance!” he said, resolutely. “I've never been able to get out of any punishment she's given me. I'm afraid we're here for the duration.” Alfred deflated.

“Ah well,” he replied. “It was worth a try.”

* * * * *

When Matthias was not looking, Lukas would sneak looks at him as he moved around the cabin, sneaking into his beer stash, hidden under the floor of the porch outside that he thought Lukas did not know about. It was a shame he was so loud and annoying because he was also very attractive with that spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, that toned physique and Lukas was even waiting for the next loud and annoying comment.

“Hey, Norge!” Matthias called out to him as he came into the cabin, brandishing two bottles. “Want a beer?”

“Why not!” he replied and Matthias handed one of the bottles to him and took a bottle opener out of his pocket, opened his bottle and gave the opener to Lukas to open his own beer. Matthias took a big swig of his beer and gave a pleasurable sigh.

“So,” he said. “Any siblings, Norge?” Lukas took a drink of his beer,

“A younger brother,” he replied. “Emil.”

“Cool,” the Danish boy declared. “Only child myself. Might have been nice to have a younger brother or sister. What's that like?”

“Has its ups and downs,” Lukas said, thinking of how Emil refused to call him Big Brother. “But definitely has its moments. My parents own some coffee shops that do quite well and Emil's hoping to come here in another year or two when he's old enough.”

“He'll have a great time,” Matthias replied, taking a big swig from his bottle.

“If he doesn't end up in a prank war.”

* * * * *

Matthew had undone some of the stitches in Kumajirou's belly to remove the stuffing and was washing the plush's outer cover in warm, soapy water, trying to get the maple syrup stain out of the cloth. Gilbert watched Matthew trying to salvage his polar bear, amused at the effort that Matthew was putting in to cleaning the toy up.

“Come on, Birdie,” he said. “Why are you bothering, it's just an old plush? You should just throw it away, you're too old for it any way.” Matthew just turned and gave Gilbert a cold glare and went back to washing the cloth.

“Why's it so important?” Matthew did not look at Gil when he answered.

“This was the last thing my mom gave me before she died,” he muttered. Gil began to feel very unawesome. He should have realised that the plush was something special, giving the attention that Matthew was giving to it. Alfred had not gotten around to talking about his parents yet so he did not know that Alfred and Matthew's mother was no longer with them so that made the last gift given to Matthew very precious.

And Gilbert was the one who damaged it.

“Hey, Birdie,” he said. “How about I speak to Ludwig? If anyone knows how to get the stains out, it'll be mein neat-freak of a bruder.” Matthew stopped washing the cloth and looked at Gilbert, considering his offer for a moment. Then he gave a small smile.

“Yes, please,” he replied. “Thank you.”

* * * * *

Feliciano sat writing a letter home but decided to leave out the prank war and the fact that he was in trouble over it. Lovino was sat at the table, drawing and ignoring his look-a-like as much as possible but, every now and then, he would cast Feliciano a glance. So far, it had not been too bad but they had not interacted that much. Who knew how annoying the clone would be when he started talking?

Feliciano finished his letter and folded it, putting it into an envelope and sealing it. He set it aside to get a postage stamp and post it tomorrow, then he went to his bed and laid down. Lovino continued to move his pencil over the paper, creating lines that, in turn, created a picture of Emma and giving a love-sick sigh, blushing red when he realised that his unwanted room-mate might have heard but Feliciano had sat up and was busy, examining his violin bow.

“You're not going to start scratching on that now, are you, idiota?” Lovino huffed. Feliciano looked up from the bow.

“Ve~,” he replied. “I'm just checking it, it's too late for practice.”

“Good,” Lovino said. “I'm in no mood for that caterwauling. Unless you can really play that thing, who teaches you any way”

“My Vati,” Feliciano said, not elaborating, even though he could tell Lovino that his father was one of the most famous musicians on the planet but Feliciano was not a bragger. “He taught me for as long as I can remember.”

“Hmm,” Lovino replied. “Maybe you might not be so bad, depends on how good your 'Vati' is. Well, let's hear you.” Feliciano nearly dropped his bow at this one-eighty.

“Ve~ I thought you didn't want to hear me play,” he said. Lovino huffed.

“Nothing better to do,” he shrugged. “Go on! Give me a concert.” Feliciano took his violin out of it's case and put it under his chin. He put the bow on the strings and began to play.

Lovino did not know what he expected but the music that Feliciano began playing was not the screeching he thought he would be hearing. The tones were smooth, moving from one note to another effortlessly, creating a world of harmonious magic and Lovino was captivated by the music as Feliciano moved the bow back and forth over the strings with his eyes closed as he lost himself in his playing and Lovino closed his own as the tune wove its way into his ear. He had to admit that Edelstein had talent and, although he would never say so, it ended all too soon.

“Not bad, I suppose,” he said, grudgingly. “I might listen to you again some time.” Feliciano smiled.

“Grazie,” he said, amazed that Lovino had actually said something nice-ish to him. “I'll be practising every day, I promise Vati, so you'll be able to hear me a lot while we're here.” Lovino was tempted to make some snarky remark but that might put Feliciano off playing while he was around so Lovino bit back what he was going to say.

“I suppose I can put up with it,” he said, instead. “If it's as good as that.” Feliciano smiled again.

If Lovino can be that civil then maybe this would not be as bad as he thought.

* * * * *

Breakfast came and everyone stumbled a little sleepily into the Mess Hall to get sustenance for the day ahead. Each of the 'isolated' couples had stayed up for a while talking and decided that, while they each had traits that annoyed the other, they were not so bad. Alfred was a little too chirpy for Arthur that time in the morning, even for someone who had not stayed up late as he dragged the tired, grumpy Brit with him into the queue to get breakfast, chattering about heroes and horror movies and how they should see one together. Matthew overheard and winced. Alfred would scream like a little girl through even the cheesiest of horror movies and be a sobbing, shaking mess by the end of it so, if Arthur took Alfred up on his offer, he was going to regret it.

Ludwig was waiting for Feliciano when his bruder walked up, trailed by the blonde boy with the curly strand and violet eyes he was being forced to room with as punishment for his childish prank war and Ludwig could not bring himself to feel sorry for his bruder because he had to face the consequences some time but Ludwig actually felt sorry for his new room-mate.

“Bruder,” Gilbert said while the other boy stood shyly behind him. “I need your help.”

“Of course you do,” Ludwig sighed. “But you made this bed now lie in it.”

“Nein, not with that,” Gilbert replied and held out his hand to the other boy who put something in it which he then handed to Ludwig. Ludwig saw it was material and then he realised that it was a teddy bear missing its stuffing, originally white but had brown stains on it. He looked at Gilbert in confusion.

“It's Birdie's bear,” Gilbert explained. “It got maple syrup on it when I pranked him and it turns out the bear's special to Birdie. Do you know any way to get the stains out since you know all about cleaning stuff?” Ludwig would have been tempted to tell Gilbert to clean up his own messes, had he not been surprised that Gilbert was going out of his way to do something for someone he barely knew, especially when he had been pranking that person not too long ago. He looked at 'Birdie' and he could see why now. Birdie was cute, not as cute as Feli but he had the feeling that his bruder was getting more than ever so slightly smitten.

“There might be something I can do,” Ludwig replied. “Leave it with me.”

“Danke, West,” Gilbert said, happy that his bruder was not so mad at him that he would not help Birdie. “You're awesome! Not as awesome as me but still awesome. Come on, Birdie! Let's get some breakfast.” Then he dragged Matthew away toward the food line.

“Ve~ Buongiorno, Luddy,” Ludwig turned to see Feli who had somehow manage to get beside him without noticing and behind him was the kid that looked like him, wearing his usual sour expression. Lovino was not missing breakfast again, had dragged Feli out of bed and it had taken shoving Feli off the bed and he had dragged him all the way here and the moment Feli laid eyes on the German kid whom Lovino had dubbed Potato Bastard, he became a happy idiota who acted like he had been awake for hours.

“Guten Morgen, Feli,” Ludwig greeted and nodded to Lovino. “Guten Morgen, Lovino.”

“Whatever, Potato Bastard,” Lovino muttered, scowling. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the unfriendly greeting. It looked like everything Feli had told him about this kid was true, this was going to be fun.

“How are you today?” it seemed like a trite question to ask but Ludwig was wondering how a night spent with the grumpy kid had affected his little Feli.

“I'm fine, Luddy,” Feliciano replied. “Guess what! Lovino likes my violin playing.”

“I said it wasn't bad,” Lovino groused. “Don't go nuts, idiota. I just mean you don't sound like two cats having a fight.”

“That's not surprising,” Ludwig replied. “Feliciano's Vati is one of the finest musicians in the world.”

“Si,” Feli said. “Vati was very strict about practising. I hope I'll be as good as him one day.”

“I'm sure you will be,” Ludwig replied with a touch of fondness in his voice.

“Whatever!” Lovino snapped. “Are we getting breakfast or are we going to stand around talking all day? I'm hungry!” They joined the queue waiting to get breakfast.

The last of the isolated couples stumbled through the doors for breakfast. If Lukas was hungover it was harder to tell with his emotionless poker face but he looked a little pale but there was no doubt about Matthias. He looked half dead with sunken eyes and had his hand over his mouth as if trying to keep something in. Like his stomach.

“Looks like Matthias drank his whole beer stash, last night,” Alfred commented, stuffing a mouthful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. Arthur looked over at the hungover Dane.

“But he's under-age, isn't he?” he replied. While he knew that people of all ages came to the camp, they tended to put similar ages together which would make Matthias sixteen or maybe seventeen. Either age was too young to drink.

“Yep!” Alfred said, popping the 'p'. “But somehow he got some.”

“I can't be sure,” Arthur commented. “But he might have shared it with Lukas.”

Arthur was not wrong. Matthias and Lukas had talked late into the night, having beer after beer. Lukas lost track and, before he knew it, both he and Matthias were plastered and actually woke up, tangled together on Matthias's bed. The only part of that not mortifying was the fact that they were fully clothed.

They went over to the table set aside for the isolated group and Matthias sat down heavily and immediately regretted it as he held his head, groaning. Lukas sat down a little more carefully and spared himself the agony.

“Rough night?” Arthur asked.

“Good night,” Matthias replied. “Rough morning. Never again.”

“Guten Morgen, awesome but not as awesome as me people,” Gilbert's loud voice made Matthias wince and there was a twitch in Lukas's eyes as well. They all looked up to see Gilbert with Matthew standing behind him, holding trays that carried their breakfasts. “Nothing beats Bratwurst in the morning.” And Gilbert put his plate of sausage down beside Matthias who immediately turned green, clapped his hand over his mouth and ran out of the hall, running past Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino coming over to the table.

“What's wrong with Spiky Bastard?” Lovino said.

“Don't ask!” Arthur replied.

* * * * *

After breakfast, everyone separated into their isolated couples and Feliciano and Lovino debated what activity to do and decided to go out on to the lake in a canoe. They paddled out to the centre and then decided to rest a while, letting the canoe drift as they lounged in the bottom of the boat, soaking up the sun.

“Ve~,” Feliciano sighed. “I would lie outside in the sun like this back home, by the window of our music room and listen to my Vati play the piano. Sometimes, Miss Elizaveta would sit with me and listen too.” Lovino hummed.

“Sounds nice,” he mused. “Me and the Jerk Bastard would go horse riding and take a picnic sometimes, on sunny days.”

“That sounds good,” Feliciano replied. “But why do you call your Vati 'Jerk Bastard'? Don't you like him? Is he bad to you?”

“No, I don't hate him,” Lovino said. “And he isn't bad to me. I just always call him Jerk Bastard, he's used to it.”

“I could never call my Vati anything like that,” Feli muttered.

“Why do you call your Papa Vati when you're Italian?” Lovino asked him.

“Well, Vati's Austrian,” Feliciano replied. “My real parents were Italian but I was adopted after they died. I had a grandfather but he was terminally-ill so I was adopted by the grandson of my Grandpa's friend. I was raised Italian because they promised my Grandpa that they would.” Lovino sat up and looked at Feliciano. This all sounded similar to his own life story.

“Well, the Jerk Bastard is Spanish,” Lovino said. “I'm adopted too. That's why my last name is Carriedo-Vargas.” Feliciano sat up, suddenly.

“Ve~,” he said. “What did you say your last name was?”

“Carriedo-Vargas,” Lovino replied. “Why?”

“My name's Vargas,” Feliciano said.

“I thought it was Edelstein?”

“My last name is Edelstein-Vargas,” Feliciano replied. “Ve~ What are the odds?”

“Long,” he replied. “What about your adoptive mother?”

“Ve~” he said, sadly. “I never had a mother. Vati was married to my other Vati but they divorced when I was a baby.” Lovino was looking more stunned with every word.

“Same here,” Lovino commented and an insane thought hit him. “When's your birthday, Feliciano?”

“17th March.”

“That's my birthday!” Lovino exclaimed and grabbed his oar, paddling back to the lakeside. Puzzled, Feliciano picked up his own oar and began helping.

“Ve~ Where are we going, Lovino?” he asked.

“Back to the cabin,” Lovino replied. “I can't believe you haven't figured it out.”

“Figured what out?”

_Idiota!_ Lovino thought.

* * * * *

Feliciano was puzzled as he followed Lovino away from the canoe and back to the cabin where Lovino shot through the door, went over to his set of drawers and began rummaging through it.

“Ve~ what are you looking for?” Feliciano asked. Lovino took a box out of the drawer, opened it and began looking through the photographs it contained.

“Do you have a picture of your other papa with you?” Lovino said.

“Si,” Feliciano replied. “But it's torn down the midd.....”

“Get it!” Lovino ordered.

“Ve~?” Feliciano said, questioningly. Lovino turned to glare at him.

“GET IT, IDIOTA!” Feliciano gave a frightened squeak and ran to his own drawers to do what he was told. Lovino found what he was looking for and waited for Feliciano to find his. Feliciano picked a photograph with a ragged edge out of the top drawer and came back to Lovino.

“Before we show each other these,” Lovino said, keeping the photograph against his chest so it would not be seen before he wanted it to be. “I should tell you that my photograph is torn too.” Feliciano began to suspect something.

“Down the middle?” he whispered. Lovino nodded.

“On three, we show each other our pictures,” he said. “One....two....three!” The two boys revealed their photographs and each of them found themselves looking at the other half of the photograph for the first times in their lives, the tear down the middle of each half matching perfectly, making the photograph whole and showing two men sat at a dinner table, holding wine glasses in their right hands and holding up their left hands to show the wedding bands on each of their third fingers.

“ _Chigi_!” Lovino whispered as he stared at Feliciano's half of the picture that showed his Papa while Feliciano's widened at his Vati on Lovino's half and he reached out to touch it.

“That's my Vati!” he gasped.

“And that's Jerk Bastard!” Lovino exclaimed.

“Ve~ What does this mean, Lovino?” Lovino realised that he would have to spell it out for Feliciano.

“It means, idiota,” he whispered, although he could scarcely believe it himself. “That we're brothers.” Feliciano gasped.

“Brothers?” he whispered in shock. Lovino put his hand on the nape of Feliciano's neck and pulled him forward until their foreheads were touching.

“We're twins,” he said. He had never suspected but the proof was all there and irrefutable.

Against all odds, two long lost brothers had found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatching plans.....


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is put together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter that was already written so updates might be a little erratic but I'll try to keep it as regular as I can but I tend to suffer from times when I just can't seemed to write anything so I make no promises. That said, enjoy...

_**The Plan** _

Lovino and Feliciano spent the rest of the day until dinner, talking about each other, telling each other about their fathers and the other people in their lives and some of their childhood memories. Everything and anything that they could think of about each other, although Lovino found that, since they had discovered this astonishing fact about themselves, Feliciano had an annoying habit of trying to hug him all the time. Feliciano could not believe that he had found that he had a brother, and a twin at that, and just wanted to show his affection to his newly-found sibling, something Feli did through hugging, completely oblivious to his brother's annoyance.

“What's with all the hugging crap, ah?” Lovino groused after what seemed like the one millionth hug from Feliciano. Feli just hugged him again.

“Ve~ I can't help it!” he declared. “I have a brother! I've always wanted one!”

“Yes, well,” Lovino said. “Just tone it down.”

“Oki doki,” Feli replied. “But I wonder why our Vatis never told us about each other?”

“Maybe,” Lovino replied. “They didn't want to see each other again and took one each of us and, if we knew about each other, we'd want to see each other so they'd have to meet as well.”

“Ve~,” Feliciano said, sadly. “That's not fair to us.”

“No,” Lovino agreed. “It's shit.”

“What's Papa like?” Feliciano wanted to find out about the parent he had never really known.

“An air-head,” Lovino replied, knowing that Antonio could be oblivious sometimes. “Likes tomatoes and turtles, for some reason and, while he doesn't lose it very often, he can have a bit of a temper too but he always has time for me and always wants to do stuff like camping and horse riding. What's Vati like?”

“Ve~ Strict,” Feliciano replied. “Doesn't like to spend money if he doesn't have to, has a bad sense of direction but he's a wonderful musician and loves teaching in his music school and, when I do my best and do well, he's so happy and arranges special treats for me.”

“Doesn't sound too bad,” Lovino commented.

“Our other Vati sounds nice too,” Feliciano said. “I would love to get to know him myself.” That was when Lovino had, what was probably the greatest, or possibly worse, idea ever.

“Maybe you can,” he replied, turning the idea over in his head. “Maybe I can get to know Vati and you can get to know Jerk Bastard.”

“Ve~ How?” Feliciano asked.

“What if,” Lovino asked with a smirk on his face. “When it's time to go home, we get a little …. mixed up? You go to Spain and meet Jerk Bastard and I go to Austria and see Vati.” It hit Feliciano what Lovino was hinting at and got a little excited at the idea but then he frowned.

“But could we get away with that?” he asked. “They'd know right away something was different because _we're_ so different. I don't think I could ever call our other Papa Jerk Bastard and if you call Vati that.....”

“We have nearly two and a half weeks to learn about each other's lives,” Lovino replied. “And to learn to act like each other, that's all it will be, an act. Come on, Fratello, this is our one chance to get to know our other fathers, you have to do it!” Feliciano had to admit that he was tempted. A chance like this might never come his way again but he knew they could never keep it up for long but.....

“Ve~ We'll get found out,” Lovino looked ready to argue. “BUT when we are, our Vati's will have to swap us back....” Lovino's eyes lit up as he caught on.

“Which means they'll have to meet again!” he declared, excited at the prospect.

“And they'll fall in love again,” Feliciano gushed. Lovino realised that his brother was a hopeless romantic but he did not think it would be that simple but perhaps with a little poking and prodding....

“We need to make plans,” Lovino said. “And maybe we can get a little help.”

* * * * *

Help was requested at lunch at the isolation table where the eight punished campers had to sit and the two newly-discovered brothers revealed their relationship to each other to their camp mates.

“Woah, you're twins, like me and Mattie!” Alfred declared, sitting suspiciously close to Arthur, Come to think of it, Lukas and Matthias _and_ Gilbert and Matthew were almost in each others' laps too. “Well, I guess that explains why you look like each other so much. Small world.”

“Yes,” Matthias agreed. “What are the odds?”

“How did you not know about your cousin adopting twins?” Arthur asked Gilbert.

“Give me a break,” Gilbert replied. “Roderich is a distant cousin that I haven't even met and I didn't even know about Feli. I barely knew about his divorce, let alone that he and his husband had twins that they each took one of.”

“I must say,” Lukas commented. “I'm wondering why your parents thought separating the two of you was the right thing to do.”

“Yes,” Matthew replied. “I can only imagine how I would feel if our parents divorced and separated Alfred and I, just so they didn't have to deal with each other. I'm sorry but it seems selfish to me.”

“Yeah, sucks,” Alfred concurred. “I know I don't show it but Mattie's the best bro. I couldn't imagine being without him.” Matthew smiled at his younger-by-minutes brother.

“We can't really judge this situation,” Arthur said. “We don't know the details but I must say, it doesn't make your parents look good that they took this course of action. It's really unfair on you.”

“Completely unawesome,” Gilbert agreed. “I can only imagine their faces when they find out you know about each other, that's going to be epically awesome. How are you going to drop that bombshell?” Lovino smiled.

“That's what we want your help with,” he smirked. “Feli and I are going to change places when we go home. Feli will be going to Spain and I'll be going to Austria and see how long it takes them to realise that they've got the wrong twin. That way we can meet our other Papa and, maybe find out what went wrong.” Gilbert's eyes lit up and he looked delighted to be a part of, what he considered to be, the most awesome prank of the century.

“Si,” Feliciano nodded. “And when they find out, they'll have to meet again to swap us back....”

“And you're hoping that your parents will fall in love again,” Lukas finished. England frowned.

“Feliciano,” he said. “I don't want to put a dark cloud over your hope but, while there is a chance, things might not work out the way you want them to.”

“Aw, dude,” Alfred groaned and Arthur turned to him.

“I'm just being realistic,” he replied. “I don't want Lovino and Feliciano to get their hopes up and get them dashed.”

“Ve~,” Feliciano said. “I know it's not guaranteed but there's always a chance.” Arthur could see that Feliciano would not let go of this and decided to leave it alone.

“What do you need us to help with?” Matthias asked, eager to be a part of all this with Alfred sitting forward, wanting to be involved as well.

“We need to learn everything about each other,” Lovino said. “Personalities, habits, traits, people in our lives, what they're like, home layout so we know our way around when we get their, our daily lives, what we need to do to completely look like each other.....”

“In that case,” Arthur interrupted. “I've already spotted a problem.” Everyone looked toward Arthur and then at the Italian twins, wondering what he was talking about. Arthur began pointing at Feliciano and Lovino or, more specifically, at their hair.

“So their hair isn't the same colour,” Gilbert waved off. “That's what hair dye is for.”

“I'm aware of that,” Arthur said, tersely. “That isn't what I mean.” And he pointed at the twins again, moving his finger between the two and Lukas caught on.

“Oh!” he said in a tone of realisation.

“What?” asked Matthias.

“Their curls are on the opposite sides of their heads,” it seemed so obvious, now it was pointed out and both Feliciano and Lovino put their hands up to their curls.

“How are we gonna get round that?” Alfred asked.

“How about we cut them off and clip them to the opposite sides?” Gilbert replied and the Italian brothers immediately clapped protective hands over the curling strands.

“I don't think they like that idea,” Lukas stated the obvious.

“What else can we do?” Arthur asked. Alfred brightened up.

“I gotta idea, dudes,” he said, putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. “Me and Arthur go horse riding after Lunch and Arthur could ask for that light coloured mare in the stables. We could get a couple of strands of horse hair that we can dye, curl 'em and clip the real curls under their hair. If we dye 'em when we dye their hair, the strands should match the colour.” Lukas hummed.

“That might work,” he mused. “But the strands would have to be clipped tight so they don't fall out or the real curls don't spring out.”

“Ja,” Gilbert agreed. “That would blow their cover real quick.”

“We still have a lot to work out,” Arthur pointed out and turned to Feliciano and Lovino. “You two need to tell us everything about yourselves so we can write it down and the other can study it, learn everything about each other until you think you _are_ each other. Otherwise, you'll be found out the second you step off the plane.”

“JA!” Gilbert cheered and clapped his hands together. “We're really going to do this.” He could not wait to get going.

“Ve~ ,” Feliciano was excited. “Just wait until I tell Luddy....”

“NEIN!” the sudden shout made everybody jump and Gilbert lowered his voice. “Nein, Feli. Luddy's too much of a stick in the mud to go along with this. He'll get Cousin Roderich's number and tell him everything and you'll be found out before you even get _ON_ the plane. Trust me, Feli. If you want to meet your other Vati, you can't tell Luddy about this.”

“Ve~,” Feliciano looked crestfallen.

“So,” Alfred said, picking up his now empty plate to take away. “Me and Arthur horse ride and you start planning. Come on, Arthur. Let's go get those horse hairs.” Arthur sighed and picked up his own plate.

“What have I let myself in for? I don't even know _how_ to ride a horse!”

* * * * *

After a gathering of pens, pencils, paper and photographs from the new twins, the inmate campers (minus Alfred and Arthur) camped down in Lukas and Matthias's cabin (it was the largest) and began to write down all the information from Feliciano and Lovino while they drew layouts of their homes for each other so they would know what was where when they changed places.

“So,” Lukas said, writing down Lovino's information for Feliciano to examine. “Your father is called Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, whom you so respectfully call 'Jerk Bastard' (Lukas raised one eyebrow but otherwise gave no other reaction), your house keeper is Emma Andersson and she's been with your family since before you were born. Her brother, Lars, was hired when you were …..seven? (Lovino nodded) and he's the vineyard manager. There are the vineyard workers but they don't live in the house. Are you close to any of them?” Lovino dug through his photograph and found one that showed a few people including himself, his father and Emma, stood beside a man with green eyes and spiky, blonde hair and surrounded by quite a few others. It had been taken when the vineyard had developed a new wine and they took a photo for the occasion. He pointed to a man with long, blonde hair and blue eyes with a stubbly chin and a man who looked like a younger version of Antonio but with a mole under his eye and his hair in a ponytail.

“That's a friend of Papa's,” Lovino replied, indicating the blonde man. “Francis Bonnefoy, he's in charge of advertising and sales and that's João Carriedo, Papa's little brother and responsible for the wineries.”

“Ve~ we have an uncle?” Feliciano exclaimed and move to look at the photo that Lovino was holding up and pointing to.

“Si,” Lovino replied. “He's pretty cool but he doesn't live in the main house, he lives in a house closer to the main  winery but comes up to the house a lot. We hang out a lot when he's not working.”

“And what do you call him,” Gil asked.

“Uncle  João .”

“Then we'll need to know everything about him,” Matthias pointed out. “Cause Feli's going to have to fool him too, unless he can find a reason not to hang out with him so much.”

“Si, si,” Lovino said. “I get it.”

“Now you, Feliciano,” Matthew told Feli, making notes in the book for Lovino. “In your house is you, your father, Roderich Edelstein and your house keeper, Elizaveta Héderváry. Anyone else.”

“Ve~,” Feliciano replied. “It's just us. Sometimes Grandpa Wolfgang will come and visit or we'll visit him but mostly it's just us.”

“What about your father's music school?” Matthias asked. “Do you go there yourself? Any teachers or students you're close to?”

“Si,” Feliciano answered. “But the school's closed for the summer so nobody's there right now.”

“That's good, at least,” Gilbert commented. “Something we don't have to prepare for.”

“But we need to know everything,” Matthias declared. “So spill, tell us everything.”

* * * * *

Ludwig had been looking for Feliciano but he could not find him anywhere. Feli was not at the cabin he had been confined to with his darker clone but there was no one there. He checked the hiking trails and the lake but there was no sign of his cute Italian so he decided to go and see Gilbert but neither he nor his cabin mate could be found either. That reminded Ludwig. He had to return the now completely clean teddy bear casing to Matthew.

He could not go looking all over the camp so he decided to try and meet Feliciano at dinner and spend the evening with him and try to make arrangements for tomorrow. In the meantime, he would find Kiku and see if he wanted to go hiking.

* * * * *

They abandoned battle plans for dinner and made their way to the mess hall where they met Alfred and Arthur, the latter of whom was walking gingerly and rubbing his lower back.

“I hope we got enough horse hair,” he groaned, holding up a bundle of strands, tied in a bunch. “Because you will never get me on another horse again.”

“That's a lot of hair,” Matthias commented. “You didn't just yank that out of the poor horse, did you?”

“Nah,” Alfred replied as Arthur gently lowered himself into a seat with a groan. “Just gently teased a few out and some of it fell out on its own. Figured we'd get a lot of strands, in case we mess up a few.”

“Good idea,” Lukas replied. “We need to find a way to curl it, horse hair is not the best at doing that and we're likely to make a few mistakes.” 

“I'll go get dinner,” Alfred said to Arthur. “I don't think you'll be moving for a while.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Arthur muttered. Matthew raised an eyebrow at Arthur. His brother was rubbing off on him. “How are you two getting on?” Arthur was addressing Feliciano and Lovino.

“I don't think he knows a single swear word,” Lovino replied, jutting his thumb at Feliciano.

“Ve~ Vati doesn't like me swearing,” Feliciano whined.

“You're going to have to learn,” Arthur said. “Lovino's a real potty mouth.”

“Look who's talking,” Lovino retorted. “I've heard you use enough bad language to make a sailor turn red with embarrassment.”

“Needless to say,” Lukas replied. “If you want to pull this off, Feliciano's language is going to have to get a little more.....colourful.”

“And Lovino's going to need a scrub brush on his,” Gilbert pointed out. “Just as Feliciano needs to swear a little more, Lovino's going to have to start biting his tongue.”

“Who's biting his tongue?” Alfred had returned with two plates of food and put one down in front of Arthur before sitting down next to him. “Sounds painful.”

“We were just saying,” Arthur replied, digging his fork into his food. “That Feliciano needs to learn some profanity and Lovino needs to forget some,”

“That's true,” Alfred agreed before shoving a fork full of food in his mouth. “''ou 'uys ar' ike 'alk and 'eese.” ( _You guys are like chalk and cheese)_

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” Arthur said, looking a little grossed out. “But he's right! The two of you are so different, it's going to take a lot of work for you to act like each other. Especially with the small things. Like....how do you refer to your fathers?”

“Vati.”

“Jerk Bastard.” 

“Why?” Arthur asked. “Never mind. Feliciano, say Jerk Bastard!” Feliciano shrunk down a little and muttered a meek 'jerk bastard'. Lovino snorted.

“No one's going to believe you're me if you say it like that,” he said. “Say it like you mean it. Say it out loud. Go on, Jerk Bastard!” Several heads turned in their direction and began muttering to each other,

“Maybe we should do that elsewhere,” Gilbert pointed out. The last thing they needed was to bring more attention down on themselves. They were in enough trouble as it was.

“Gilbert has a point,” Arthur agreed. “So how about we.....” He stopped as a shadow fell over Feliciano.

“Hello, Feliciano,” Ludwig said as he stood by the table, holding a tray. “May I join you?” Not knowing what else to do, Feli nodded, mutely and Ludwig took an empty seat beside him. On the tray beside his plate was the white teddy bear skin and Ludwig picked it up and stretched to hand it to Matthew.

“I managed to get all the stains out,” he said as Matthew gratefully took the material from him. “All it needs is the stuffing putting back in and it will be as good as new.” Matthew cuddled the material to his chest.

“Thank you,” he said. “This means a lot to me.” he put the material in his pocket so nothing else would get spilt on it.

“My pleasure,” Ludwig replied and turned to Feliciano. “I was looking for you today but I couldn't find you. I was hoping to do some activity with you.”

“I bet you were, Potato Bastard,” Lovino muttered and shoved a fork full of pasta in his mouth. Ludwig just gave him a look before returning to Feli.

“Well, my camp mates are sitting by the camp fire tonight, toasting marshmallows,” he said. “You can join us if you like. We'd love to hear you play again.” Everyone looked at Feliciano.

“O-o-oki-doki,” he replied which earned a frown from everyone else and a scowl from Lovino. _What is that idiota doing? We need to work on this!_

“And I was thinking we could go hiking tomorrow, after breakfast,” Ludwig continued. “Work up an appetite for lunch. What do you say?” 

“West,” Gilbert said. “Feli has plans tomorrow.” They needed to start training the twins to act like each other to fool everyone they needed to. They had just over two weeks and the more Feliciano was in Ludwig's company, the bigger the chance of letting something slip and there was no way Ludwig would go along with this.

“He can change his mind,” Ludwig replied. He really wanted to spend time with Feli and who knows if they would be able to see each other after the camp was finished. Feliciano was about to say yes when he saw Lovino's scowl get more pronounced and he was holding his dinner knife in a very worrying way.

“Gharrrgh,” he screamed and Ludwig looked at him in shock. “I-I mean I can't. Lovi and I have to stay and do things together, Mrs Alice said.”

“I'm sure you can do things with other people....,” Ludwig began.

“We have to stay together, Potato Bastard,” Lovino scolded. “You want him to get into more trouble than he already is? He's got to stick with me...as irritating as that is. See him at meal times.”

“Ve~ I'm sorry, Luddy,” Feliciano replied. “But I'll still come tonight though. Oki-doki?” Ludwig sighed.

“It will have to do,” he said. “Let's meet at the camp fire at seven, Are you fine with that?”

“Okay,” Feliciano replied and they ate their dinner. Ludwig noticed that there was a tension around the table with the others throwing glances between each other when they thought he was not looking, very little talking was going on (with his brother and the American, that was a miracle) and Lovino was glaring at Feliciano. _Something's going on!_

When Ludwig had finished his meal, he stood up and told Feliciano he would see him later, taking his plate back to the counter. Before he left the mess hall, he looked back at the table to see that they were all huddled together talking, increasing his suspicion that something was going on.

And he was going to find out what it was.

* * * * *

“Feli, you can't spend a lot of time with mein bruder,” Gilbert said. “If he finds out what we're doing, he'll blow the plan wide open. He'll tell Großvater and Großvater will tell your Vati, I promise.”

“Ve~ but I want to be with Luddy,” Feliciano whimpered. Arthur put a comforting hand on Feli's shoulder.

“I know this is hard,” he said. “But this is your chance to meet your other fathers without complications. If they find out that you and Lovino have found each other, there'll be all kinds of problems that will involve lawyers and all kinds of restrictions. This way you can get to know your other father properly, without all that.”

“But guys,” Matthew commented. “If Feliciano suddenly cuts off contact with Ludwig, he's going to want to know why so maybe Feliciano should spend a little time with Ludwig, just to put him off the scent. Maybe at meal times and in the evenings, like tonight?”

“Matthew might be right,” Matthias concurred. “Otherwise we might have Ludwig popping up when we're trying to get Feliciano and Lovino ready for this.”

“But what if he gives it away?” Lovino groused. “He's not good at hiding his feelings and he's not good under stress. He panics so he'll never fool the Potato Bastard into thinking that nothing's wrong.”

“Ludwig is already suspicious,” Lukas pointed out. “Continuing to cut him out will make him worse. I agree with Matthew, we need to allay his suspicions.”

“I think they're right, dude,” Alfred concurred. “I think, if he's careful, Feli can pull it off.” Lovino looked at Arthur who gave a shrug. He thought either way was a risk so it did not matter what they did. Lovino sighed.

“Okay,” he conceded. “But if this goes wrong, I _will_ tell you I told you so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Twins prepare to swap lives with help from their friends....


	6. Operation Twin Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins practice being each other and there's trouble in Paradise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! It's been over a month since I updated. I have no excuses but some Writer's Block and a large dose of sheer bloody laziness. I'll try to get on top of that but it doesn't help that I have a My Hero Academia plot bunny kicking my brain in. This chapter is shorter but I want to get some of it out so...enjoy!

_**Chapter 6 : Operation Twin Swap** _

When Feli turned up at the camp-fire with his violin, Ludwig had hoped to talk to him about his strange behaviour in the Mess Hall but, with the encouragement of Kiku, their other camp mates, Vash Zwingli from Switzerland and Feliks  Łukasiewicz from Poland, he immediately took his violin from its case and began to play. Both boys were blonde and had green eyes but where Vash was a serious and somewhat aloof boy, Feliks was a little energetic with a fashion sense that was borderline effeminate. What both had in common, however, was being completely mesmerised by Feli's expertise with the stringed instrument.

They were joined by other campers who came to see who was giving the open air concert, including the other occupants of Cabins Awesome and Evil Clone, now referred to as HQs for Operation Twin Swap. They came to make sure that Feliciano did not give anything away but the music was a bonus and Feliciano was glad to see them as he knew that Ludwig wanted to talk to him and he guessed it would be about the behaviour in the Mess Hall and he was not sure he could keep anything from Ludwig.

Ludwig, on the other hand, wished that the others had stayed away. He knew they were up to something and he would not be able to get it out of Feli with them there. Hopefully he would get a moment alone with Feliciano later.

Feliciano began to play some jauntier music of a modern theme that encouraged people to begin dancing. Some of the boys ask some of the girls, who came over from the girl's cabins to dance and some of the boys asked other boys to dance and there were also some girl/girl couples. Alfred pulled Arthur into a dance, the Brit giving objections but you could tell that he was actually pleased to be twirled around the camp-fire by the energetic American. Gilbert whirled Matthew around with very little persuasion and Matthias just picked Lukas up, bride-style and spun him around.

Ludwig was hoping for a moment between performances but somehow, one of the punished couples managed to get in his way when he tried to approach Feliciano and he had the feeling that it was not an accident. Something was going on and Ludwig was going to find out what, if only to save Feli from his bruder's shenanigans because he was sure that Gilbert was in all this up to his neck.

It got late and campers began to drift away, back to their cabins and Feliciano finally put his violin away. He was alone so Ludwig took his chance while he could and came to Feli's side.

“Feli, what's going on?” he asked. Feliciano nearly jumped six feet in the air in shock. “Mein bruder is up to some prank, isn't he?” Feliciano waved his hands in front of him, nervously.

“Ve~,” he replied, almost stuttering. “No, no, no, Luddy! Gilbert's not planning any prank, I promise.”

“Something's going on, Feliciano,” Ludwig pressed. “And I know Gilbert's involved. Feli, please tell me!” Feliciano did not want to lie to Ludwig but he could feel eyes on him and he knew that the others were watching him, waiting to see what he would say.

“Ve~, I promise, Luddy,” he replied. “Gil's not planning anything....”

“Oi, Feliciano,” Lovino shouted. “It's getting late, time to go, idiota!” Feliciano looked over at the others, turned back to Ludwig, kissed him on the cheek and then ran to catch up to his fellow punished campers while Ludwig watched him go.

He was still convinced that something was going on.

* * * * *

The next day, everyone met up after breakfast and retreated to the other side of the lake where few to no other campers went. It was nice and private and Feliciano and Lovino could work on acting like each other without any strange looks directed at them.

“You need to get some irritation into your voice,” Lukas said to Feliciano. “You sound too nice while Lovino sounds mad at the world, most of the time.”

“Hey!” Lovino retorted. “That's because I usually am.”

“And you need to chill, dude,” Alfred commented. “If 'Feliciano' starts acting like an angry jerk, your Vati will drag you to a therapist so fast.....” Lovino exploded.

“Did you just call me a jerk?!”

“Case closed.” Matthew jumped into the fray.

“Let's just agree they have different personalities,” he said, diplomatically and turned to the twins. “But Alfred's right! You two need to learn to act like each other or your parents are going to know something's wrong.”

“We'll start with greeting your parents,” Arthur said. “I'll be your fathers and you act out how you would greet them when you get home and the other can practice. Feliciano, you go first.”

“VATI!” Feli cried and almost bowled Arthur over when he slammed into him with a hug. Arthur's arms pin-wheeled as he did not know what to do with the excitable Italian boy, wrapped around his torso.

“OH HELL, NO!” Lovino immediately blurted. “I DON'T HUG, EVER!”

“You'll have to,” Matthias pointed out. “It's what your Vati will expect.” Lovino just looked mulish.

“Pretend I'm someone you have a crush on,” Gilbert suggested, opening his arms. Lovino looked like he was going to have a stroke.

“I'D RATHER HUG A CACTUS, BASTARDO!”

“Try with me,” Matthew offered. He was the mildest of the group and was one of Lovino's cabin mates so Lovino was more comfortable with practising with him out of all of them. He took a deep breath.

“VATI,” he shouted, feeling like the world's biggest idiot as he ran toward Matthew and wrapped his arms around him, causing Matthew to fall on his butt.

“Ow!”

“Excusi,” Lovino apologised as he got up and helped Matthew to his feet before turning to Feliciano. “I better only have to do that once.”

“Now you, Lovino,” Arthur said. “How would you greet your father?” Lovino blew out a frustrated breath.

“He would try to hug me,” he replied. “And I would say 'Get off me, Jerk Bastard and let's go home already'.”

“All right, Feliciano,” Arthur said. “You try.” And Arthur moved to hug Feli. The problem was that Feli loved hugs and had never refused one in his life so when Arthur put his arms around Feliciano, his first instinct was to hug back and he did just that.

“No, no, no, idiota,” Lovino groused. “Don't hug back! I never hug back! Try to imagine that someone nasty is trying to hug you and you don't want them to.” Feli wrung his hands.

“Ve~ I'll try,” he promised. Arthur took a step back and got ready to try again.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Si.” Arthur came forward again with his arms open to hug Feliciano again. This time, Feliciano brought his arms up to fend Arthur off.

“Ve~ Get off me and let's go home already,” he said without any heat in his words.

“Better,” Lovino replied. “But don't say Ve~. And you forgot to say Jerk Bastard.”

“V....,” Feli stopped himself from saying Ve~. “Do I have to call Papa Jerk Bastard?”

“If Lovino calls his Papa that,” Lukas replied. “You must too. Or he'll know something's amiss.”

“And put some anger into it,” Lovino ordered. “You're too damn nice.”

“I don't really get angry,” Feliciano said, sheepishly.

“Bullshit!” Lovino spat. “You got mad at me when we first met.” Feliciano thought back to that moment, shortly after they collided. “Use that!”

“Again,” Arthur said and came forward to hug Feli. Feli struggled in the hug and yelled....

“GET OFF ME, JERK BASTARD AND LET'S GO HOME ALREADY!” Arthur stepped back and rubbed his ears while everyone just stared at Feliciano in surprise and then cheered his success.

“Not so loud,” Lovino commented. “You'll be in an airport....but much better.”

* * * * *

As the days passed, The twins learned and practised more and more and they got better at imitating each other but the worry was that, when they changed places and were trying to fool their fathers, they might not be able to keep it up when they were no longer around to encourage each other but that was nothing they could do anything about, other than cross their fingers and hope for the best.

The hardest thing for Feliciano was trying not to give anything away when he was with Ludwig, not that they were together alone for long, the others saw to that but when they were, Ludwig would be all boyfriend material and then he would throw in a question, hoping that Feli would answer without thinking.

One night, after supper, Ludwig had the rare privilege of alone time with Feliciano and they were sat by the lake as the moon reflected off the water and Feliciano's head rested on Ludwig's shoulder as Ludwig put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

Feliciano was happily sleepy and content to fall asleep on his German boyfriend as he felt Ludwig's lips press against the top of his head and he Ve~ed, contentedly.

“I'll be sorry when camp is over,” Ludwig mused. “We have less than a week left and I won't be able to see you everyday but I could come visit now we know I'm related to your Vati.” Feli hummed in agreement.

“Ve~ that would be nice,” he murmured, shifting to a more comfortable position against Ludwig's shoulder.

“As long as whatever mein bruder has planned doesn't land us all in trouble,” he sneaked in and caught Feliciano off guard.

“Ve~ he's not planning anything bad,” he replied without thinking.

“So he _is_ planning something?” Feliciano's eyes flew open with the realisation that he had just messed up.

“N...no,” he stammered.

“Feli...”

“I promise, Luddy,” Feliciano sat up and away from Ludwig who pinned his stern, blue gaze on his boyfriend. “He's just looking out for me.”

“The last time he looked out for you,” Ludwig replied. “He got you involved in a prank war. Tell me! What is he up to? Oh, he's planning something big for the last day, isn't he. One last parting shot?!”

“NO!” Feliciano shouted and took Ludwig by surprise as he had never heard Feli raise his voice and he was noticing the sudden lack of Ve~s since Feli went on guard. “He's not planning to disrupt camp and the prank war's over. We're all friends now and everybody's helping me and Lovi....”

“Helping with what?” Feliciano was terrified he was going to let the cat out of the bag and he dug down into what he had learned about his twin, taking a leaf out of his book and he took refuge in anger.

“I'm tired of this,” Feli stormed, getting up. “I'm tired of you not believing me and I'm tired of being interrogated. I'm going back to my cabin and I'm going to bed!” Feliciano seemed to storm away but really he was just trying to get away from Ludwig before he accidentally revealed everything.

Ludwig realised that he had pushed too far, Feli never lost his temper and he had to make this right.

“Feli!” Ludwig called after him. “Come back, I'm sorry!” Feliciano forced himself to give one last parting shot.

“F*CK OFF!” And then he ran for it. Ludwig sat there in shock as Feli disappeared from sight. First a temper and now swearing. Had Feli always been a potty mouth and he was just noticing? Or had Ludwig really made Feliciano that angry?

Ludwig sighed.

* * * * *

Feli ran until he reached his cabin, the light guiding him which meant that Lovino was up and probably waiting. Feliciano reached the porch and sat down to catch his breath. He began sobbing which did not help his breathing as he thought about what just happened.

Ludwig knew they were doing something and would not stop probing so Feliciano had no choice but to stay away from Ludwig, not that Ludwig would want to be near after _he swore at him!_

No, he would have to stay away from Ludwig and Feliciano cried harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig doesn't know how to put things right and everyone prepares to go home....


	7. Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard decision is made and last minute details are done....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I know it's been a few months and I have no excuses, other than lack of motivation and sheer laziness but I promise that this story will be finished, hopefully quickly as I seem to be on a roll. That said....  
> Enjoy...

_**Final Preparations!** _

Lovino looked up from his book as the door to the cabin opened and Feliciano stepped inside and it was very clear to Lovino that he had been crying.

“What happened with Potato Bastard?” Lovino got straight to the point. He knew Feliciano had been out with Gilbert's macho brother so it had to be him that Feliciano was upset about. Feli sniffed, miserably.

“Ve~ Ludwig was trying to find out what we were doing,” he replied, sounding still on the verge of tears. “So I pretended to be angry with him.” Lovino went back to his book.

“He'll get over it,” he replied, confidently.

“Ve~ I told him to...,” Feliciano trailed off. Lovino turned a page.

“Told him what?” he asked without looking up.

“Ve~ I told him to...,” Feliciano sniffed again. “I told him to... _fuck off!_ ” That got Lovino to look up, put his book down, get up and grab Feli in a hug and swing him around.

“Finally!” he cheered. “Fratello! I'm so proud of you!” Fresh tears crawled down Feli's face.

“He's never going to speak to me again,” he wept. Lovino pffted.

“He's gutless if he drops you after a little tiff and you'll be better off without him,” he snorted. “But I bet he's here tomorrow, begging your forgiveness, more's the pity.” Lovino muttered the last part.

“Ve~ but he'll keep trying to find out what we're planning,” Feli moaned. “I don't think I can keep stalling him. I think it might be better if I stay away from Ludwig.” Feliciano looked thoroughly miserable at the idea. Lovino huffed out a sigh and sat Feli down on his bed and sat beside him.

“I personally don't know what you see him but each to their own, I guess,” he said to his unhappy brother. “If that's the way you think you should go, me and the others will help keep him away.” That triggered a new round of weeping and Lovino rolled his eyes, pulling Feli into an awkward attempt at a comforting hug.

“Look, you have his number,” he said as his brother sniffed into his shoulder. “So when all this is over and our Papas know about us, you can call him and tell him everything. you still have a chance with him.” Feliciano dragged his sleeve across his nose.

“He still might not forgive me when he finds out,” he muttered, sadly.

“His loss!” Lovino snorted. “Now, do you want to hear more about Papa, Emma and everyone some more before we go to bed?” Feliciano gave a small smile.

“Si,” he replied and Lovino distracted Feli from his sad thoughts with tales of everyone he would meet when he went to Spain and finally met the Jerk Bastard.

* * * * *

Ludwig had not slept well the night before, not that he expected to after the argument with Feliciano. He still thought the isolation group were up to something but he had to decide if it was worth the chance of losing Feli. After hours of tossing and turning, he decided he was not going to pursue it and just be there to pick up the pieces when his bruder's little stunt inevitably went wrong because he was sure that, whatever was going on, Gilbert was at the bottom of it.

But first he had to apologise to Feliciano and, with that in mind, he head for the Mess Hall, hoping to catch him at breakfast. When he went in, he looked toward the isolation table and they were all there, Feli and his look-a-like at the centre of the group. As he approached the table, one of the group, the British one Ludwig thought, looked up at him and nudged those around him and they all turned to look at him.

Lovino scowled at the blonde pest, coming toward them. He had informed the others of what had happened the night before and they were ready to protect Feli. As much as it broke Feliciano's heart, it was unanimously agreed by all of them that the best thing was for Feliciano to stay away from Ludwig and Feli looked down so he did not look Ludwig in the eye.

Ludwig's heart sank as he saw that Feli was refusing to look at him while the others seemed to gather around him tightly, creating a barrier between Feliciano and himself, making it difficult for him to get close to the cute Italian boy.

“What do you want, Potato Bastard?” the clone groused with a scowl. Ludwig ignored him and kept his eyes on Feliciano.

“Feli, can we talk?” he asked. Feliciano just looked at his lap.

“Don't you think you said enough, last night?” Lovino answered, instead. “He came back in tears. I don't want to have to deal with that and this idiot shouldn't have to put up with it.”

“I know,” Ludwig admitted. “I wish to apologise for last night. I had no wish to upset him.”

“Well, you did, sausage chomper!” Lovino snapped back while Arthur gave Feliciano a comforting hug. “I had to deal with the crybaby and I'm not doing it again so stay away.” Ludwig turned back to Feliciano.

“Please, Feli,” he begged. “Just talk with me.” Feliciano kept his eyes down.

“Ve~ you should go, Ludwig,” he muttered and Ludwig's heart sank and looked for help from his sibling while Gilbert felt for his younger brother.

“Sorry. Bruder,” he said. “It's Feli's call.”

“And he said no,” Lovino snapped. “So fuck off!” Ludwig turned back to Feliciano and sighed.

“When you want to talk,” he said. “Come and find me.” He turned and left.

“Don't hold your breath, Potato Bastard!” Lovi called at his treating back.

“I think that's overkill, Lovino,” Lukas commented. Lovino snorted.

“We need him to stay away,” he replied and he turned to his twin. “And don't go running to him, idiota. You'll give everything away.” Feli was still looking into his lap and Arthur, who still had a comforting arm around him, could feel the silent sobs, quivering through the young Italian and Feli ran his sleeve across his nose, muttering, “Si.”

“It's only for a while,” Arthur said, encouragingly. “Then you can explain everything. You haven't lost him completely.”

“Though what you see in him is beyond me,” Lovino groused. Matthias clapped his hands together.

“Well, we better get on with it,” he said at an unnecessary volume. “We still have lots to do.” Lukas sighed.

“You're loud and annoying.”

* * * * *

The next few days were spent running Feliciano and Lovino through everything they knew about each other so they were would be prepared to fool their fathers, not to mention everyone else in their lives. Occasionally, they would see Ludwig, clearly hoping to get a moment alone with Feli but everyone, especially Lovino would not leave Feliciano for a second and Ludwig would leave with a dejected look on his face while putting a smirk on Lovino's but a saddened one on Feli's.

The last days were upon them and, somehow, Matthias managed to sneak out of the camp to the nearest town where he bought the hair dye needed to change Feli into Lovi and vice versa, along with some hairgrips to hold down their real curls and clip on the false ones. They would be dyeing the twins' hair the night before they would be returning home, to decrease the chances of anyone finding out what they were doing. In the meantime, they helped the twins to pack, making sure Feliciano had Lovino's baggage and Lovino had Feli's, with no accidental crossovers.

Arthur and Lukas took the twins away to finally colour their hair, along with the hair grips and the horse hair that Arthur had acquired while the others began to pack their own stuff away, ready for the journey home the next day, Matthew packing up Arthur's and Lukas' gear with Gilbert's help when they had finished their own.

“We won't see each other for a long time after we leave tomorrow,” Gilbert commented. “That's totally not awesome.” Matthew smiled sadly as he picked up the now clean Kuma and hugged it. He felt bad that he was helping to keep Ludwig away from Feli, after he managed to get the maple syrup stains out of the plush's white fur and Matthew looked at the now pristine bear. He would never know how Ludwig managed to get Kuma so white, he looked like new.

“We have each other's numbers and emails,” Matthew replied. “And we can skype each other.”

“Ja,” Gilbert sighed. “But it's not the same.” He put his arms around Matthew from behind and hugged him tight, kissing behind his ear. “You have to promise to call me everyday or I'll be on the first plane to find you.” Matthew smiled, mischievously as he turned in Gilbert's arms to face him.

“You're giving me a reason not to call,” he quipped. “You do realise that, don't you.” Gilbert smirked and then swooped in to capture Matthew's lips with his own. Matthew melted into the kiss.

“I'm still going to miss you, Birdie,” Gilbert said when the kiss ended and pulled Matthew into a tight hug.

“I know,” Matthew sighed. “I'm going to miss you too.”

* * * * *

While getting the hair dye, Matthias had managed, by means that escaped Alfred, to replenish his beer supply and had cracked open two bottles, handing one to Alfred after they finished packing their stuff and they were waiting for the final reveal of the twins as each other.

“Funny how weird it feels to going home tomorrow,” Alfred commented before he took another mouthful of his beer. He had drunk beer before, despite being under-aged. It was practically a rite of teen-aged passage.

“It was going to happen,” Matthias replied, looking at the beer left in his bottle and pondered getting another when this one was finished. “But I'm going to miss the place.”

“Just the place?” Alfred asked with a smirk. Matthias cocked an eyebrow at his drinking partner.

“You can talk,” he grinned. “I've seen how you've been looking at Arthur. Funny to think we started out as enemies but, yeah, I'm going to miss Lukas too.”

“Well,” Alfred replied. “I'm already making plans to visit Arthur. I'm gonna get my parents to take our next vacation in England and I'm gonna call and Skype Arthur till then.” Matthias hummed.

“Well, Norway isn't as far from Denmark is America is from England,” he mused. “It wouldn't be too hard to visit every now and then. Maybe an hour or two's travel?”

“There you go!” Alfred cheered, holding out his bottle of beer. “There's a way around everything. To getting around problems!” Matthias clinked his bottle against Alfred's.

“To getting around problems,” and they took a swing from their bottles as the door opened and Arthur came in.

“We have a problem,” he said, holding up horse hair strands in two different shades of auburn. “Horse hair doesn't curl. We tried using a curling iron but the hair just breaks and we need these two curls or this is over before it begins.” Alfred thought for a moment.

“I gotta idea,” he said, putting his beer down and he left the cabin. Fifteen minutes later, he returned, holding some thin strips of wire and some glue that he had collected from the Arts and Craft hut and handed them to Arthur. “Try sticking these to the strands. They should hold the curl.”

Arthur looked at the wire and glue and gave a nod of approval.

“This might work,” he replied. He was already thinking of dipping the wire in the hair dye so they was the same shade as the hair and he left to try it out.

* * * * *

Lukas was finishing blow-drying Feliciano's, now red-brown hair with Lovino looking in the mirror at his new auburn hair. His had taken longer than Feli's because his hair had to be lightened before putting the auburn colour on. Arthur came back in with the hair strands, along with some pieces of wire and a bottle of clear stuff.

“Alfred got us some thin wire and glue,” Arthur said as he began squeezing some left over hair dye into trays and laying the wire in the two shades. “I think it might to the trick. The wire should hold the hair in the curls we need.”

“It better work,” Lovino replied, brushing his hand through his hair. “If I've dyed my damn hair and this doesn't work....”

“Well, we'll soon find out,” Arthur commented, taking the wire out of the dye and hanging them up to dry.

“Ve~ I hope it does,” Feliciano sighed as Lukas turned off the hair dryer and Feli ran his hand through the still-warm strands. “I really want to meet Papa.”

“You will,” Arthur replied. “One way or another.”

* * * * *

It was another couple of hours and Alfred and Matthias had been joined by Gilbert and Matthew and they had opened another bottle of beer each before the cabin door opened again and Arthur and Lukas stepped inside with the twins.

“Well?” Matthias asked, questioningly. Alfred said nothing but the question was in his eyes and Gilbert and Matthew looked at them. expectantly. There seemed to be no difference until after a few minutes staring, the darker-haired twin said.

“What are you bastardos staring at?” Matthias, Alfred, Gilbert and Matthew all looked downcast. It had not worked and they had spent the time reversing their hair colours. Disappointment was heavy in the air.

“Well, this was a bust,” Alfred commented, dishearteningly.

“Alfred,” Arthur replied, grinning. “That was Feli.”

“Seriously!” Matthias gasped, staring at the brown-red hair and the curl on the opposite side. “I would have sworn that was Lovino.” He turned to look at 'Feliciano' with the lighter hair and the curl bouncing on the left. “Say something Feli-like.”

“Ve~,” Lovino gushed. “My name's Feliciano and I love Pastaaaaa!” Lovino was being jokingly sarcastic but everyone's jaw dropped at how much he seemed like Feliciano.

“Oh ja,” Gilbert grinned. “Your Vatis are never going to know the difference.”

“This is going to work!” Matthias said, excitedly.

“I agree,” Matthew said with an encouraging smile. Arthur smiled.

“Well, we'll find out tomorrow,” he predicted, turning to Feliciano and Lovino. “Ready to trade lives?” Feli and Lovi looked at each other.

“As ready as we can be,” Lovino answered and turned to Feli. “Tomorrow, you'll meet our Papa and I'll meet Vati. Don't give us away, idiota!”

“Ve~ I'll do my best,” Feli replied. “We finally get to meet our other fathers. Yay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next : Swapped lives.....


	8. ALL CHANGE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title days...with awkward moments for our little Italian hothead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! It's been over four months since I last updated and I have no excuses, other than a lack of motivation. I promise to try and do better and with that being said....Enjoy!

Sleep had not come easily to either Feliciano or Lovino, knowing that the next morning, they would both leave the camp and go off to a new home, a new life....

….a new father.

Feliciano was a jittery mess from the moment he awoke, panicking as he ran about, checking his appearance, making sure that everything of Lovino's were in his luggage and fretting that he had missed something.

“Calm down, idiota!” Lovino finally snapped after Feli had checked the luggage for the nth time. “Everything's in there. Keep your head and everything will be fine.” Feli wrung his hands.

“But what if I give myself away the moment they see me?” he whimpered.

“They will if you act like that,” Lovino replied. “Get it together! You're leaving on the first coach, it's too late for second thoughts.” It was good that they would leave on different coaches as it reduced the chances of discovery, although being isolated almost from the start of camp, the only people who would notice were their camp-mates who knew all about the swap anyway but still, best not to take chances. Feliciano took a deep breath, put a scowl on his face and growled in his best Lovino impression, “I'm not having any damn second thoughts.” Lovino grinned.

“Ve~ that's more like it,” he simpered, adopting a meek look and then went back to Lovino again. “You've got all the information you need, just act like that and it will take a while for anyone to realise.” Lovino looked at his watch, stood up and began to gather all his (Feliciano's) bags up.

“Get your shit together,” he ordered and Feliciano picked up his (Lovino's) suitcase and bags, “We've got to meet the others at the coaches.” After one last look around to make sure that nothing had been left behind and everything was in order before leaving the cabin for the last time, they headed toward a scary but exciting adventure.

* * * * *

The last thing to go into Arthur's suitcase was Flying Mint Bunny and he closed the case carefully, as if his precious plush would shatter like glass if he did it too roughly. A stark contrast to Alfred who sat on his case to close it enough to lock it.

“Yeah!” he cried, like he had just defeated an ultimate boss in one of the many games he played. “I am the Packing King!” Arthur looked at the suitcase like it was about to explode and scatter its contents all over the cabin again.

“Is that how you packed it to come here?” Arthur asked, awaiting the clothing fountain at any second. Alfred scratched his neck, sheepishly.

“Well, my brother packed my case for me,” he admitted, a little red-faced. Arthur sighed.

“Of course, he did,” he muttered, picking his case for his bed and putting it on the floor. “Are you ready? We have to meet the others at the coach.” Alfred grabbed his suitcase (which, by some miracle, managed to stay shut and locked), and plunked it down, next to Arthur's.

“Yup!” he replied and looked around, sighing. “I'm sorry to go, it's been a great Summer.” Arthur smiled.

“It's certainly been interesting,” he admitted. “I have to agree. I'm going to miss all this.” Alfred put his hands on Arthur's hips and pulled him in close.

“I'm gonna miss you the most,” Alfred whispered before lightly kissing Arthur's lips. Just as he was going to pull back, Arthur's hand wrapped around his nape and pulled him in for a firmer kiss.

“I'll miss you too,” Arthur replied when the kiss ended. “But there's always next year. I'm sure I can persuade Mum to put our names down.” Alfred smiled.

“I don't wanna wait that long,” he said. “First chance I get, I'm coming to England.”

“But first, I have to go home to England,” Arthur sighed before pulling out of Alfred's hands and picking up his suitcase and carry-on bag. “Come on, the others will be waiting for us.” Alfred sighed and picked his own luggage.

“Okay,” he said as they walked out the door. “Still, I can't wait to get to England and see you in a tartan skirt.”

“Alfred,” Arthur replied with a suffering tone. “It's called a kilt and that's Scotland.”

* * * * *

“I can't help but feel guilty about Ludwig,” Matthew said, picking up the white bear plush that Gilbert's brother had worked so hard to make good as new. And here Matthew was participating in a scheme that was leaving Ludwig thinking that Feliciano hated him. “I mean, your brother seems to really like Feli.....”

“Ja,” Gilbert agreed, packing his carry-on bag. “I know but, hopefully it won't be for too long. Once it all comes out, Feli can tell him everything and I'll be there, pleading Feli's case.”

“He really likes Feli, does he?” Matthew packed his last remaining things and closed his luggage, just before Gilbert's arms came around from behind.

“As much as I like you, Birdie,” he replied and kissed Matthew's right temple. “Which means Ludwig will come around.....which means Feli has nothing to worry about.”

“You approve of Feli for Ludwig, don't you?”

“How can I not?” Gilbert shrugged. “The guy's a sweetheart. Just what mein stick-in-the-mud bruder needs and it won't be too hard to get them back together. Not with Großvater's help, he'll be able to get in touch with Cousin Roderich when we need to.”

“I just it all works out for them,” Matthew replied and Gilbert smiled. His Birdie was cared about others, even though he himself was often over looked. How did he gets so lucky to get this sweet guy?

Oh right! He filled his toothpaste tube with Wasabi paste.

“It will,” Gilbert declared, hugging his Birdie again. “I have faith. My big question is when am I going to see _you_ again?” Matthew squeezed Gilbert back.

“I'm sure my parents would love it if you came to visit, next holidays,” his whispered in Gil's ear. “Or I could come visit you.” Gil smiled.

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * * * *

Matthias and Lukas already had their luggage piled by the first coach, ready to be put aboard while the two Nordics waited, away from the other homeward bound campers, for their fellow conspirators to arrive. Soon the others would be here and they would discuss the final details before Feli and Lovi departed for their great, daring endeavour.

“So today's the day,” Matthias stated the obvious. “Do you think Feli and Lovi are nervous about this?”

“I would be very surprised if they're not,” Lukas replied. “Especially Feliciano but we've gone too far to back out now and I wish them the best of luck.”

“Well, we all have each other's numbers so we can keep track,” Matthias said, checking his phone then giving Lukas a side eye glance. “Oh wait! I don't have yours and you probably don't have mine. We should exchange them now while we can.” Lukas took out his phone, opened it and handed it to Matthias before taking his while managing to roll his eyes without actually moving them.

“Subtlety is not your middle name,” he commented, tapping his number into Matthias's phone and handing it back. Matthias just grinned as he held out Lukas's to him.

“Still worked,” he replied with a smirk. “At least now we can making arrangements to visit each other.”

“Why would we visit each other?” Lukas asked.

“Why wouldn't you want to visit me?” Matthias said. “Or me to visit you?”

“You're loud and annoying.”

“Well if you don't want to....”

“I never said I didn't want to, I just ask why we would.” Matthias smirked and moved closer to Lukas.

“So you do,” he said, pulling Lukas closer.

“Maybe,” was all Lukas was willing to concede which just made Matthias smirk more before giving Lukas a light peck on the lips.

“Perhaps a little more than maybe,” making Matthias's face burst into a grin.

“I can make that a definitely,” he promised, going in for a bigger kiss......

“HEY DUDES!” They both turned to see Alfred, madly waving at them while dragging his suitcase behind him, followed by Arthur at a much less energetic pace. Alfred and Arthur dropped their luggage at the pile for the second coach as they would be accompanying Lovino. 

“We all set, dudes?” Alfred asked as Arthur joined them after dropping off his own case.

“We're still waiting for Matthew and Gilbert,” Matthias replied. “As well as the two men of the hour.”

“Well, I hope Lovino doesn't leave Feliciano alone,” Arthur commented. “I'm sure I saw Ludwig hanging about, waiting for a chance to speak to him.” Matthias gave a laugh.

“Given that Feli looks like Lovi right now,” he commented. “That would make for an awkward meeting.”

“Funny as Hell though,” Alfred replied with a grin.

Speak of the Devil and see who appears......

“VE~ CIAO EVERYBODY,” came a shout and they all turned to see the twins with Matthew and Gilbert coming up the path with their bags and suitcases, 'Feli' carrying the violin case which he dumped in the same pile of luggage as Alfred and Arthur for their coach while 'Lovi' dumped his in the other pile.

“Feli, please be careful what you say,” Arthur scolded the dark-haired, Italian twin. “You might have given yourself away.” A scowl covered 'Lovi's' face.

“That was that idiota,” he groused, pointing his thumb at his lighter-haired twin. Arthur turned to Feli who put on a quivering lip pout.

“Ve~ was that wrong?” he simpered on the verge of tears. Everyone's jaw dropped.

“Okay, now I'm scared,” Alfred replied and the twins laughed.

“We've been practising on the way up here,” 'Feli' said. “It's hard acting like a wimpy crybaby.”

“And now Lovino's back,” Gilbert replied. “You should have heard them, going back and forth, acting like the other. It's traumatically nightmare-inducing.”

“It wasn't that bad,” Matthew replied. “But they are getting really good at it.”

“Keep that up,” Arthur said. “And it's going to be a while before you're found out, that was excellent.”

“It was like we'd slipped into an alternate reality for a moment,” Matthias replied with his hand dramatically over his heart. “I thought they'd somehow traded personalities,”

“Good,” Lukas commented. “That's exactly what they need. Let's go over this one more time. Feliciano, tell me the basics of Lovi's home life.”

“V...,” Feli began and then he cleared his throat. “Papa's called Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, although Lovi calls him Jerk Bastard. Home is Ville Carriedo, a big vineyard ten miles outside of Madrid, Spain. Papa likes turtles and tomatoes and he has a younger brother called João who runs the wineries. Has a temper that he doesn't lose often and goes camping and horse riding with Lovi. Papa has a housekeeper called Emma Andersson and her brother Lars is the vineyard manager....And there's a friend of Papa's called Francis Bonnefoy from France. He takes care of the advertising.”

“Very good,” Lukas said before turning to Lovino. “Now you.”

“Vati is Roderich Edelstein,” Lovino ran through everything he knew. “And he's a famous musician who opened a music school and he lives just outside Vienna, Austria. He has a bad sense of direction and gets lost a lot. There's Elizaveta Héderváry who is his housekeeper and pretty much Feli's mother. They're the only ones who live in the house, although Vati's grandpa, Wolfgang Beilschmidt will sometimes visit. Vati's rather strict but rewards Feli when he thinks he deserves it.”

“Well done,” Arthur said. “And you have the layout of your houses memorised?”

“Hallway when you go in,” Lovino rhymed off. “Staircase in the centre that branches off either side. Downstairs on the left, sitting room, library and music room with a downstairs rest-room at the back. On the right, study, dining room with a door to the garden and the kitchen and there's a laundry room. Upstairs on the left, Vati's room and Feli's room, along with guest rooms. On the right, Miss Elizaveta's room and more guest rooms, all with changing rooms and en-suites. More stairs going to the third floor where the servants quarters were, not used now, and another set of stairs, leading to the attics.” Lukas and Arthur both nodded and turned to Feliciano.

“Bottom floor has a open plan sitting and dining room with a door and serving hatch to the kitchen. Sitting area has a door the leads on to a deck area that looks out over the vineyard and has stairs going down to a swimming pool. There's a study and a utility room too while a staircase against the left wall goes upstairs to the top floor while stairs also go down into the basement where Papa keeps his private wine collection. Upstairs, there is Lovino's room on the right with its own bathroom. Papa's room is at the end of the corridor on the right. Emma and Lars's rooms are in the middle with a rest-room in between for guests as well as a few room for any guests that might stay over but it rarely happens. There's another door at the back of the house that leads to the stables where there are five horse including Lovi's horse, a palomino which is called …... Marco?” Feli looked at Lovino to see if he remembered that right and Lovi nodded.

“I didn't say palomino right and said polomino instead,” he replied. “And since it was close to polo I decided to call my horse Marco.”

“One way to name a horse,” Matthias replied.

“It seems you have the basics down,” Arthur said. “But you have to be vigilant, little things are where you'll slip up on so.....”

“Hello, boys!” came the sound of Alice Kirkland's voice and they all turned to see her with Athene and Nephthys, coming toward them. “And how are things between you now?”

“Great, Mrs Kirkland,” Alfred said, cheerfully. “I can't believe we were ever fighting each other.” Athene and Nephthys gave big smiles.

“Another triumph of physiology,” Athene commented.

“Works every time,” Nephthys agreed. Arthur frowned at his mother.

“You do this to everyone?” he asked.

“Only those silly enough to start prank wars,” Alice replied, unapologetically. “I'm surprised none of your brothers told you, they all went through the same thing.” Arthur muttered something about killing those traitors when he got home.

“Speaking of your brothers,” Alice continued, looking down at her clipboard and marking things. “Your eldest brother will be meeting you at the airport to take you home.”

“Oh no, Mum,” Arthur replied, grabbing his hair. “Not Allistor!”

“Yes, Allistor.” Arthur pulled his own hair and screamed. He could look forward to not being allowed in the window seat and Allistor deliberately trying to make him airsick the whole flight home. First screaming brat Arthur saw, he was swapping seats with.

“I need someone responsible with you,” Alice explained.

“And you choose Allistor!”

“Enough complaining,” Alice ordered. “Now on the coaches, all of you. We have to make sure we have everyone. Get on!” Arthur groaned and climbed the coach, followed by Alfred, Lovino, Matthew and Gilbert....as well as Ludwig while everyone else boarded the other coach that was going to another airport.

* * * * *

The coach drove through the streets to the airport where the passengers would be boarding planes to return home and Lovino clambered off the coach with Arthur and Alfred to wait for their luggage to be offloaded before they went into the airport together.

Due to their different destinations ( _Alfred to New York, Arthur to the London and Lovino to Vienna_ ), they had to go to different check-in desks but once that was done they went to sit in the Departure Lounge to be called for their planes. Arthur's would be departing first although his brother would be coming for him soon, followed by Alfred's and then Lovino would be leaving last. Alfred had been joined by Matthew and they would be naturally travelling home together. Gilbert and Ludwig would also be travelling home together so they were sitting with them, much to the irritation of Lovino in regards to Ludwig.

Ludwig was desperate to get a moment alone with _Feliciano_ but it did not look like it would happen soon. He had to talk to _Feli_ before he boarded his plane as he might not get another chance for a while but _Feliciano_ would not look at him and seemed irritated that he was there. He was going to have to grovel to stand any chance of getting _Feli_ to like him again. It was not like him to be angry for so long....or at all.

The conversation was kept to small talk and every time Ludwig tried to talk to _Feli_ , someone diverted the topic and Ludwig could not make any headway so he would have to wait until there were less people to run interference. The first to go was Alfred and Matthew as their flight was called and they gathered their carry-on bags, Matthew and Alfred gave Gilbert and Arthur a last kiss on their cheeks and they went to get their plane after Alfred whispered to Arthur to watch Ludwig with Lovino.

And that left Arthur, Gilbert, Ludwig and Lovino. Arthur sat on one side of Lovino and Gilbert sat on the other side while Ludwig sat across from him, hoping to get a conversation with _Feliciano_.

“Feli,” He began. “About the night I,,,”

“Hey Feli!” Gilbert exclaimed. “Next holidays, how about we come for a visit? We could have a great time, what do you say?” _Feliciano_ seemed to take a moment to consider.

“Ve~” he replied. “I like that idea.”

Lovino knew that Gilbert was trying to divert his brother but it took him a moment to get into 'Feli mode'. He thought of shooting the idea down but he knew Feliciano wanted to make up with Ludwig when this adventure was over and Lovino did not wanted to ruin his brother's chances.

“I will look forward to that,” Ludwig smiled. Lovino forced himself to smile back and Ludwig felt a little hope for recovering his relationship with _Feli_ so he tried to initate conversation again and then....

"Oi, Bunny!" a voice called out, laced with a Scottish accent and everyone looked round to see a red-haired boy in his late teens, possibly in his early twenties with, what clearly ran in the family, eyebrows the size of Arthur's. "Shift yer arse. Home awaits!" Arthur sighed and he picked up his bag.

“That's Allistor,” Arthur said. “Well, we have each other's numbers and emails so don't be strangers.”

“Ve~,” Lovino replied. “I'll call when I get home so you know I arrived, okay?” Code for ' _I'll call you later and tell you how everything went_ ''.

“Ja,” Gil concurred. “Let us all know, Feli.” Arthur gave one last wave and walked away with his brother. Lovino's flight was next and Gilbert was all that stood between Ludwig and who he thought was _Feli_.

There was an awkward silence while Lovino waited for the flight to Vienna to be announced that made Lovino jumpy. He was fidgety and his knees kept bouncing up and down in a _fight or flight_ response and, when his flight was called, he practically jumped out of his chair, grabbing his carry-on bag.

“Time for me to go then,” he said and then mentally kicked himself that he forgot to say _Ve~_ but Ludwig did not seem to notice _._ “So I'll call you later when I get home, ciao.” As he walked to his departure gate, he heard the call for the flight to Berlin and sighed in relief because it meant that the Beilschmidt brothers would have to go and get their flight and he could get clean away.

“Feliciano!”

Mio Dio! How did the Potato Bastard get away from his brother? Lovino took a deep breath and prepared to face his brother's suitor. He could get through this and maybe make his fratello's job to recover his relationship with the macho jerk a little easier (although he did not know what Feli saw in him.).

“Ve~” he replied, turning to see what Ludwig wanted. “Luddy, shouldn't you be getting to your flight?”

“This will only take a few minutes,” Ludwig replied. “Feli, I wanted to apologise for pushing the issue of whatever was my brother was up to. I had no idea it would upset you so much and you were right. Mein bruder had nothing planned for the last day and I'm sorry I doubted you.” Lovino was smirking inside. _Oh, if only you knew!_

“Ve~,” he replied. “I was angry that you wouldn't listen to me but I guess you know your own fratello so I suppose you naturally thought he had some mischief planned so I think it would be petty to keep punishing you for it.”

“You really mean that?” Hope flooded Ludwig's heart at _Feli's_ words. He could not help but think that something was off. He could not put his finger on it but, for the time being, he would ignore it in the face of _Feli's_ forgiveness. “Then it would be all right to visit you during the next holidays as Gilbert suggested?”

“Ve~ I would like that,” Lovino almost made himself vomit with the way he gushed. Why did his twin have to be such a mushy person? Lovino prayed that something would save him from this situation and salvation came in the form of the Potato Bastard's brother who had panicked when he found that his bruder had disappeared and panicked even more when he saw him talking to Lovino.

“Yo! West!” he called, getting his bruder's attention. “We need to catch our flight. Move your unawesome ass!”

“Ja, ja,” Ludwig called. “I'm coming.” He turned back to _Feli_.

“I better go,” he said. “I don't know why he's suddenly obsessed with punctuality. Usually it's me dragging _him_ to places on time. I'll call you tonight and we can talk more.”

“Ve~, Oki doki,” Lovino replied, planning to be too busy to answer his ( _Feli')_ phone. He did not know what he would be doing but he would make sure he was doing _something._ He was about to turn when he felt Ludwig's hands on his face, tilting it up as Ludwig came closer.... ** _MIO DIO!_**

Ludwig firmly placed his lips over _Feli's_ in a sweet kiss. Well, it would have been sweet if _Feli_ did not feel like he had suddenly turned to marble. Ludwig guessed that _Feli_ was still not comfortable around him again just yet.....never-mind! He had a chance to work on that.

From a distance, Gilbert's jaw hit the ground.

“West!” he yelled to bring this to an end before Lovino killed his bruder and Ludwig broken the kiss.

“Ja, coming,” Ludwig replied and turned to a stunned _Feli._ “I'll see you soon. Auf Wiedersehen, Liebling.“ And with one last kiss on _Feli's_ forehead, Ludwig ran back to his bruder while Lovino shook himself out of his stunned stance and turned to go to his departure gate, furiously rubbing his mouth on his sleeve.

“You owe me big time, Feli,” he groused, hoping he would not need the sick-bag on the plane but, if he did, it would not be for airsickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter : Feli meets 'Papa'

**Author's Note:**

> And they're on their way....


End file.
